The White of Snow
by Poppy-Chan
Summary: The first arc. The play opens. Ayame struggles to prove herself to Rikimaru in order to gain his respect and love, but as their missions become increasingly dangerous, survival may have to become her priority (then again, she is pretty damn stubborn...)
1. The White of Snow

In the silence of night a sword is swung in a graceful arc, curving and swirling with lethal beauty. An aristocratic figure ducks the attack, smilingly secretly to himself. A girl stands before the lord, two shining blades in hand, demanding retribution for his crimes. The lord has no fear though, for he is certain he shall never fall from the pedestal of power he has created. The mere girl before him would soon die by his arrows, and her head would be a permanent warning to his enemies.  
  
With aged practice he fits a long arrow to his bow, pulling back the string to seal the girl's fate. In a sudden flash, in the most agile of movements, silver streaks across the night as the girl's second blade stabs into the lord's stomach. He sinks the ground, his eyes wide as he realizes that all his marksmanship had never stood next to the girl's immense power, though the reality of his defeat is still beyond his grasp.  
  
"How could I have lost?" he whispers to the night. No answer solaces him in his last moments alive. Death, the girl Ayame knew, sometimes had a gentle touch and freed the soul from the confines of the body. For Lord Bizenya though, death would show no such mercy. Bizenya's corruption and greed had won him nothing but a lonely and meaningless end, his soul not permitted to move onto its next reincarnation.  
  
Ayame stood back and looked over the dying Lord. His blood melted into the snow, marring its beauty. He had been twisted and manipulative, yet in death's unforgiving arms he still contemplated why victory was not his.  
  
"You stole from Lord Godha, how could you have won?", Ayame asked, receiving no rebuttal from the corpse.  
  
She shook her head silently and walked over to the former Lord. Kneeling, she examined his clothing. Woven from the finest of silk's and decorated with the finest and most explicit designs, Ayame happily used the elegant cloth to wipe off her swords. In the end all his riches could not save him from the fate he deserved, and the beauty of his clothes were reduced to rags in Ayame's eyes. With utmost care she cleaned her swords using the delicate silk and sheathed them again, having them held comfortably at her back.  
  
Unconsciously, she pulled out her grappling hook and in a fluid motion was pulled through the air, landing on top of Bizenya's home. She looked around Bizenya's estate and shook her head, thinking what a shame it truly was. Such a beautiful place to have belonged to such an evil man.  
  
Snow gently drifted through the air and Ayame took a moment to admire it. It never seemed to snow where she was from, and the tiny white crystals intrigued her greatly. The Lord's roof, with all its expensive tiles and decorations, could not compare to the beauty of the snow that now covered it. A thin sheet covered every expanse of Lord Bizenya's estate. Ayame looked behind her at the former Lord and was pleased to find his dirty blood was now covered over with pure whiteness. In fact, in every direction she turned she could see nothing but the white expanses. She was breathless.  
  
Ayame was so enchanted by the snow that she did not notice the time. Ten minuets had passed when a figure jumped onto the roof with her. Ayame was startled out of her reverie.  
  
"What are you doing, Ayame?", the figure asked, moving towards the slight girl. She glanced over in irritation before focusing again on the sky.  
  
"Rikimaru, you're getting slow. I found that arrogant leech before you did," Ayame criticized. Rikimaru let out a sigh of frustration before collecting himself.  
  
"I had to go back and take care of the hidden archers you missed. How could you have overlooked them?" he asked sternly.  
  
"I took care of all the archers", Ayame said deftly, all though in her mind she retraced her steps and wondered which ones she could have missed.  
  
"Not the ones behind the entrance wall"  
  
Opps. Ayame mentally grimaced.  
  
"I've told you over and over that Bizenya's best defense lies with his hidden archers behind his estate walls. Ayame, that could have been a fatal mistake," Rikimaru warned, shaking his head at Ayame's carelessness.  
  
"Ok, so I missed some archers, but I did kill Bizenya," Ayame told him proudly, pointing behind her. Rikimaru looked over and studied the body on the ground.  
  
"He's been dead for ten minuets now," her partner pointed out, judging from the amount of snow covering the corpse. He looked at Ayame for explanation, but she simply shrugged.  
  
"Come on 'Maru, lets get going. I've spent enough time in this leech's estate," Ayame said casually and began to walk to the edge of the roof.  
  
"You were watching the snow during that time, weren't you, Ayame?" Rikimaru asked, not moving from his spot. Ayame spun around and faced him, placing her hands on her hips defiantly.  
  
"So what if I was? I got the job done, and I got it done fast," she said confidently and turned around again.  
  
"You're a ninja Ayame. You cannot be so quick to act, or so thoughtless, and then be so slow to leave," He rebuked.  
  
"Being quick is what got me here Rikimaru, so why can't I sit and watch the snow fall in between all the blood shed?" she said vehemently and then fell silent.  
  
When next she spoke there was a slight tremor in her voice. "And it's no surprise I like snow. It's white." Ayame whispered, her warm breath forming clouds on her lips.  
  
Rikimaru was taken aback. "I apologize Ayame. A true ninja should appreciate the white of snow when they have seen the red of blood." He said empathetically and joined her at the edge of the roof. Ayame smiled and leaned back, allowing herself a moment of weightlessness before she jumped.

A/N:

Poppy-Chan: Even I thought this chapter was boring. But if you're hungry, horny, or both, go check out the next chapter, which is filled with poisoned rice and a sexy Ayame running for her life, and maybe taking a dip along the way.

Ayame: *Looking scandalized* You would mar my reputation for reviews?

Poppy-Chan: Damn skippy.


	2. Sweet Rice

Ayame's rapt eyes searched the street for the third time, unhappily noting that the scene below was still the same. One guard; one vapid, inept looking guard, was standing absentmindedly at the corner of the adjacent building. She retreated back a step on the low, decrepit roofing tiles. She had to stay mindful that each time she stepped forward to watch the guard she was exposing herself to view from the street below.  
  
Ayame was out of time and out of shurikens. These two factors made for pretty bad conditions. She had not anticipated the roofs in this town to be so low. It made standing on them out of the question, and even while crouching she had to be sure not to jeopardize herself.  
  
Her hand ran over the hidden scroll strapped to her abdomen. The message contained within it was of immense importance. It was addressed to Lord Godha and warned of an enemy plan that would commence within the night. Ayame had easily enough picked it up from her contact, but now she was pressed for time to deliver it.  
  
Urgency winning out over caution, she again looked at the guard. He was undauntedly still at his post. Ayame grit down mercilessly on her teeth. What she would have done for some more shurikens.  
  
"I'm going to get this message to Lord Godha within the hour. I'll stake my life on it." Ayame swore to herself, her arms tightening around the scroll.  
  
Swiftly she pulled out a poisoned rice ball and launched it into the air. It flew in a graceful motion over her head. The guard turned his attention to the white blur that landed near him. As if beckoned by the morsel he walked towards it, turning his back to Ayame.  
  
The guard felt a sudden breeze right before Ayame impaled him. Even before his body could hit the ground Ayame grabbed the rice ball and vaulted onto another roof. Cherry blood dripped from her swords.  
  
Effortlessly she jumped from roof to roof in a blur of motion, uncaring of the fact that she should be making her way by crouching. She had been growing impatient with her slow progress anyway. For this mission she would have to place all her bets on speed.  
  
Ayame smiled to herself as she felt her body move faster and faster. _This is the thrill of being a ninja_ she reflected. _Pushing your body to its limit to overpower the enemy_. With renewed determination she continued to cross the roofs at an aggressive pace. _The faster I make it back to Lord Godha the more respect I'll get from Rikimaru._  
  
Ayame's thoughts skidded to a halt with that sentiment. _And what do I care if that traditional stickler respects me? He's around so I can learn from him on missions. His respect is of no consequence._  
  
As much as Ayame argued with herself she couldn't dispute the fact that Rikimaru had been popping up more and more frequently in her thoughts. Ever since their conversation atop Bizenya's roof and his show of genuine understanding towards her, Ayame had begun to see her partner in a new light.  
_  
This entire time I've always seen him as just someone I am learning from, but not giving him the honor of a sensei. Have I ever called him partner? Why do I deny him that esteem?_ She wondered silently.  
  
Ayame had to momentarily pause her thoughts. She had just come upon another open street. Lying against the roof she slowed her breathing, expanding all of her senses. Gently her ki reached out and scanned the area. Someone was close. She looked at the street but couldn't make out any guards. Making a quick decision she again threw the poisoned rice ball out into the street.  
  
For a few moments nothing happened. Then, from the corner of the building she was crouching on, she saw movement. A figure slowly walked over to the rice ball. A beautiful, lovely figure.

It was a Geisha.  


Ayame felt as if the roof she was on had caved in and there was nothing she could do to keep herself from falling and falling.  
  
Before Ayame herself even knew what she was doing she jumped off the roof and landed with a smack. Her movements were completely undisciplined and clumsy but she had to move. Just as the Geisha turned around Ayame knocked the poisoned rice ball from her hand.  
  
"It's poisoned!" Ayame hissed, then made a move to turn. For the briefest instant her eyes meet with impossibly pretty ones. Although the Geisha's round face was filled with terror, she still had an unearthly beauty to her. Not only that, but she was intelligent as well. She studied Ayame and immediately recognized that she was not a ninja from her clan. Her eyes narrowed, and then she did what all Geisha's were told to do when they were in trouble; scream and scream and scream.  
  
In a flash Ayame was back on the rooftops. She could sense ki's quickly moving towards her. The ninja's were picking up her trail. A thousand and one thoughts ran through her head. At first she was enraged. She had saved the Geisha's life only to be repaid by having every single guard now hunting her down. Yet, Ayame could not help but feel compassion for the other woman. Geisha's, the dainty little things that they were, were meant to entertain, not to be involved in the bloodshed all around them. Not only was this geisha entertaining these ninja's but she was a makeshift lookout as well, and obviously a good one at that. Even though she did all this she was not being fed or taken care of. Any Geisha desperate enough to eat whatever food she could find was obviously in need.  
  
Ayame was resolved. The faster she got this message to Lord Godha, the faster her clan would take down this one, and the faster she would have their Geisha's eating sweet rice instead of rice from off the streets.  
  
A female ninja was closing in on Ayame's right and two male ninja's were coming from the back and the left. Ayame could only have the vague hope that they also did not have shurikens and were just planning on hunting her down. She increased her speed.  
  
"Stop running coward!" the female ninja yelled, furiously trying to catch up with Ayame. Well, one good insult deserved another.  
  
"Who is the coward; the one who runs or the one who must attack in a group?" Ayame retorted, laughing at the woman's attempts to match her speed. The woman growled.  
  
"All of you can stand back. I've got this one." The woman hissed. The other guards were shocked.  
  
"Don't be foolish." A male from the back yelled at her. The woman shoot him an evil look.  
  
"I can handle her." She said stubbornly, pulling out her swords with deadly grace.  
  
"Then why don't you catch me first?" Ayame yelled, laughing merrily and running with ever increasing speed, hopping gracefully from one roof to another.  
  
It was an all out chase now. If Ayame could just make it to one of the many houses of Lord Godha's estate she'd be in the clear. The amount of chi's gathering around her unnerved her, but it wouldn't stop her. She didn't dare pause to glance backwards and look, but she could only guess that there were now ten or fifteen ninja's following behind her, all who had ignored the angry female ninja's orders. As long as none suddenly cut her off in front she just might be able to make it.  
  
A huge roof loomed in front of her and Ayame jumped up with all her strength, thundered up its side and burst over the top. A huge and swiftly moving river appeared beyond the building. She literally flew down the roofs step slope and then jumped, floating in mid air. Her arms stretched out above her head. Her form was perfect as she dove into the water.  
  
The cold water encompassed her tiny figure and the roaring sound of the river pounded in her ears. She stayed under for only a few moments before she surfaced and sucked in a huge breath of air. She glanced behind her and watched in shock as the female ninja fell off the roof and crashed into the water, came up and flailed her arms wildly, then was carried away in the rivers current. All the other ninja's stopped by the rivers side and stared at the water with apprehension. Ayame swam to the other side and watched for a moment.  
  
"None of 'em can swim! What's with this new generation of ninja's?" Ayame asked the stars as the other ninja's cowered at the rivers edge. She laughed and then headed towards Godha's estate, not wanting to waste too much time in case there was a bridge somewhere. She shivered slightly in her wet clothes and hurried her pace. As she came up to the huge doors she found Naotada waiting for her.  
  
"Sorry, I stopped for some refreshment." Ayame said cockily, trying to ignore the fact that she was a drenched and complete mess. Naotada laughed.  
  
"Come, Lord Godha has been expecting you." he said and led her inside. Ayame smiled as she entered and the warmth of the room encompassed her. She was only in the room for a few moments before Rikimaru came in and quickly looked her over.  
  
"You're drenched. Did the scroll get damaged?" he asked urgently. Ayame growled at him.  
  
"I'm fine Rikimaru, how are you?" she asked angrily, tossing him the scroll 

(A/N The scroll had been in a sealed container, hence it was still intact despite being submerged. Hahahaha, it's not a plot hole! *Poppy-Chan smirks, then runs into a corner and has a panic attack over her near miss plot hole*)  
  
Rikimaru caught the scroll, his mouth opening but no words coming out. Lord Godha entered and watched the two with a smile. Ayame bowed to him politely.  
  
"Everything you need to know is in the scroll, Lord Godha. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I shall go take a bath." Ayame said.  
  
"Ayame, you cannot waste time bathing, we're fighting this clan tonight." Rikimaru said. Ayame shrugged.  
  
"I'm not fighting till I'm clean and warm." She said stubbornly. "You can wait, partner." Ayame added with a smile, then left the room. Rikimaru stood speechless.  
  
"You are a skilled warrior Rikimaru, but you have much to learn about women." Godha said, laughing hard. Naotada chuckled and Rikimaru looked at them both angrily, wondering what on earth he had just missed. 

  



	3. Phantoms and Cherry Wood

Rikimaru's ki was like a star on the horizon. Always so close yet still out of reach. His ki was the only thing urging Ayame on. The phantoms of negative ki's and of ki's long forgotten chilled her, but his pulled her, willing her to find him.  
  
_Hold on Rikimaru, you had better be alive when I rescue you__!_  
  
Flashback  
  
"Higher Ayame, higher!" Kiku screamed as the ninja effortlessly tossed the girl up into the air. Kiku seemed to float back into Ayame's arms as she caught her. Ayame spun the young girl around a few times before setting her back onto solid ground.  
  
"Awww, Ayame!" the girl complained as her tiny feet were on the grass again. She quieted as she saw Naotada approach them, a grievous look upon his face. His bow was quick and his movements were rigid.  
  
"Ayame, Lord Godha requests your presence immediately." He said, unusually concise. Ayame frowned.  
  
"Stay here and be good, Kiku." Ayame said, rubbing the girl on the head and then followed behind the swiftly moving figure of Naotada. Kiku watched them, a melancholy pout on her tiny face.  
  
"Uh-oh, bad news." She said, childish intuition backing her statement.  
  
Lord Godha was standing solemnly beside a koi pond, watching the fish shoot through the shallow water. He seemed unaffected by the chill in the air, not bothering to wear heavier clothing. He looked on as Naotada and Ayame approached.  
  
"What is it Lord Godha?" Ayame asked as she bowed. 

Godha hesitated, his words pained. "Rikimaru was captured on his last mission. He is in the hands of a rival clan."  
  
Ayame froze. Something she couldn't describe tore at her chest. It took her a few moments before she could respond.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked, spitting out the words deliberately, not wishing to show an overflow of emotion. Lord Godha sighed.  
  
"They are holding him underground in a labyrinth of caves. They run deep into the earth, and it is nearly impossible to navigate through them without knowledge of their passageways." He responded. 

Ayame shook her head. "That does not matter," she whispered.  
  
"I know," he whispered back, his breath forming clouds in the cool air. "The rule shall be broken, just this once."  
  
He didn't have to continue any further. They both knew if a ninja were ever to be caught on a mission it was the last of their days. No one had ever before broken this sacred rule.  
  
"I'll go alone, in secret. Only you and I shall know of this transgression." Ayame said. Lord Godha nodded.  
  
"May fortune favor you." He said, placing a heavy hand upon her shoulder.  
  
Present  
  
No matter how hard Ayame tried she had still managed to underestimate the cave system. The pathways were circular and confusing, some leading to dead ends, others leading to bottomless pits. Neither was very pleasant to find. Several times Ayame had narrowly avoided tumbling into one of the pits, and she was quite sure that if she survived this mission it would still have shortened her life a few good years. But she had managed to kill all the guards silently, their footsteps thankfully echoed in the cave tunnels and made it easier to find them.  
  
Not only was noise magnified in the cave systems, but ki's were as well. For some reason Ayame found herself able to locate and feel the ki's around her with much more clarity than usual. In fact, she had felt Rikimaru's ki the second she had stepped foot within the first cave.  
  
Rikimaru's ki was like a star on the horizon. Always so close yet still out of reach. It was the only thing urging Ayame on. The phantoms of negative ki's and of ki's long forgotten chilled her, but his pulled her towards it, willing her to find him.  
  
_Hold on Rikimaru, you had better be alive when I rescue you__!_  
  
Her pace quickened, and the closer she came to Rikimaru's ki the more desperate she became. Ayame didn't understand, for she really hadn't been herself lately, but all she wanted in that moment was just to see his face again. She didn't care if she had to take on an entire clan herself, she would do anything to even hear him yell at her again. It was odd being on a mission without him. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much he urged her on. Or, like on her last mission, if he was waiting for her she always wanted to rush right back to him. It was just nice having him around.  
  
Ayame came to a small passageway that ended with a large swinging door. The door was made of old wood that looked nearly rotted through. She approached it cautiously, thankfully not feeling any guards behind it. She opened it slowly, grimacing as she heard it creak ever so slightly, and hurried past it. The ground suddenly shifted up and the path lead to a wide open area. Ayame hung back and inspected it. The circular area in the cave had high walls which opened up into the night, forest peaking through over the top. There was a huge behemoth of a guard standing in the middle of the area. Ayame scowled as she looked at his grotesque form. She shifted her sight to the two dogs that accompanied him. They sat loyally by their master, growling and sniffing at the air. In the back of the area there was a large cleft in the cave wall with huge wooden bars reaching from floor to ceiling. Sitting cross legged on the floor was Rikimaru.  
  
"Rikimaru!|" Ayame couldn't help but whisper to herself. "You owe me big for this one."  
  
She casually strutted right into the area. She wanted to get this over with. The huge guard starred down at her, a nasty smile forming on his face.  
  
"So the mice come out to play. That mean, Goo get to play too." He said in a slurred speech, approaching her slowly. 

Ayame smirked, and in the blink of an eye she tossed a bomb right at his chest. The explosion sent him flying back against the floor. The explosion had ripped him open, his shriveling black heart falling onto the floor. Ayame wrinkled her nose at the sight.  
  
"Goo can't play no more, Goo tired.|" he muttered as he crumpled on the floor. The two dogs quickly ran at Ayame and attacked, but with two swift strokes she killed them both. 

Ayame smiled proudly. How was that for over dramatics combined with laziness? But just as Ayame appraoched Rikimaru's prison a shadow appeared before her. Ayame gasped slightly as she realized it was a ninja, clad in clothing unfamiliar to her.

The ninja grinned. "Not bad, little child. Continue to train, for I shall come for your and Godha's heads."

"And you would be?"

"Onikage. Remember my warning."

Ayame decided it was best to swing first and ask questions later, but just as she struck the figure of Onikage disappeared. 

"And I thought I was a drama queen." Ayame muttered.   
  
Shrugging it off, and not seeming fazed at all by what had just happened, she leisurely strolled over to where Rikimaru was being held. It didn't look like there would be an easy way to get him out. She smiled at him, enjoying seeing him for the first time in his life helpless.  
  
"You weren't supposed to do this." He muttered angrily, standing up. Ayame scowled.  
  
"You can thank Lord Godha for bending the rules." She said sarcastically, trying to make it seem that she had been forced into doing this.  
  
"I am in his debt." Rikimaru said sincerely. Ayame stared at him for a moment, fuming.  
  
"You! You! You!" Ayame yelled, not able to think of a word bad enough to describe him. Suddenly an eerie calm stole over Ayame, and slowly she pulled out another bomb and tossed it right at Rikimaru's cell.  
  
"Ayame!" he cried as Ayame literally flew away, using her grappling hook to scale the cave wall. He flung himself towards the back of the cell just as the bomb went off, shattering the wood beams that barred his cell. The cave shook, and Rikimaru ran out past the shattered and burning beams just as the roof of the cleft collapsed. He stood in the middle of the open area where he was safe from the falling rocks.  
  
Completely furious, he slowly scaled up the cave wall, the purely manual way. The ninja's had quickly relieved him of his weapons and grappling hook as soon as he had been captured. By the time he made it up the cave wall he had falled behind and was completely enraged. He shot off into the forest that surrounded the cave and headed straight for Ayame's ki. When he caught up with her he found her waiting calmly by a small river, her feet dipped in the water.  
  
"Ayame, what is wrong with you?!" he yelled, balling his fists. Ayame looked up at him slowly.  
  
"What do you care?" she retorted, then looked back to the river. Rikimaru stomped up to her and looked her in the face.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked, this time speaking more slowly and clearly as if that would help to get a response from her. She snorted.  
  
"I was just a little angry, 'Maru, and when I get angry I get bomb happy. But you seem to be all right, so lets go." She said, standing up. Rikimaru grabbed her arm, not nearly hard enough to hurt her, but definitely hard enough to hold her back from leaving.  
  
"Angry about what?" he asked. She shrugged.  
  
"Well, Rikimaru, I haul myself out here, travel through these confusing and never ending tunnels, risk my life just to save your sorry butt, and then you go and thank Lord Godha. Yeah, good for him for letting ME break the rule and come out here, but he is after all nice and cozy back at his estate. Why don't you try thanking me for saving your life, huh?" she spat out, looking at him with smoldering eyes. Rikimaru was taken aback. Ayame shrugged out of his grasp and left. She went back to the estate by herself, though she never felt Rikimaru's ki too far behind.  
  
Lord Godha was overjoyed to have Rikimaru back, though his behavior and Ayame's completely confounded him. For the next few days Ayame and her partner didn't speak a word to each other. Ayame was moody and Rikimaru looked pitiful. Lord Godha decided to ignore it, for young people were indeed stupid and crazy.  
  
"I guess I was a little hard on him." Ayame muttered to herself one night as she was going to bed. She sighed and stretched for a moment, then laid down on her futon. As her head hit the pillow she felt a tiny lump in its softness. Frowning, she reached underneath it and pulled out a beautiful cherry wood hair comb. She gasped and looked over the comb in awe. Two detailed dragons were carved on the top, and the teeth of the comb were long and delicate. She had seen many a geisha with beautiful hair combs like this one but she had never dreamt of wearing one herself. She reached underneath the pillow again and pulled out a tiny note that simply read:  
  
_I'm sorry.  
  
-Rikimaru _


	4. Chi

"I am such a fool." Ayame whispered miserably, sprawled over the dirty tiling of the shrine's roof. Her arms shook violently as she feebly tried to push herself up. All she could manage was to turn herself over so she lay on her back. Her arms fell lifeless to her sides, only her palms moving to rub against the gritty surface she lay upon. She gasped as another wave of nauseating pain rushed through her.  
  
She had nearly been in the clear. She had just retrieved the demon stone by eviscerating the behemoth cult slave who kept it protected in his stomach. All she had to do was waltz out of the demon shrine and return the tainted relic to Lord Godha. Like black death itself Onikage appeared from nowhere and returned there just as quickly. Frustrated at his departure when she had been winning the fight, Ayame failed to notice the danger behind her. One of the cult followers had not been fully killed. Just as Ayame turned around a black substance sprayed from its upturned mouth and struck her in the chest. The sticky substance oozed down the front of her shirt and then enigmatically disappeared. The creature laughed evilly, laid back its shrunken head, and fell happily into deaths arms.  
  
The pain overtook her as soon as she stepped outside the shrine. It traveled from the bottom of her stomach and shot all the way up her spine. Mercifully, she had been able to use her grappling hook to reach safety on the shrine's rooftop before collapsing.  
  
Now she lay withering in pain, fully aware there was no way she would be able to escape on her own. Rikimaru had gone off to explore the pagoda like tower in the middle of the town. It was by chance that Ayame came across the huge shrine first and found the statue where the stone was supposed to be. She shuddered, unhappily remembering where the stone had actually been.  
  
_Rikimaru,_ Ayame thought helplessly. He was her only hope now. Whatever the creature had done to her she would need medical help, and quickly. Another spasm of pain washed over her already weak body, followed by another...and another...  
  
Ayame looked up helplessly at the night sky. It was starless and moonless, nothing but an ever present black that surrounded her, yet somehow Ayame managed to find comfort in the black velvet. It reminded her of the ebony in Rikimaru's eyes, the fathomless depths of his eyes.  
  
Rikimaru hung precariously off the edge of one of the pagoda-like towers. His body was completely motionless in the air. As he reached over to start pulling himself to the right he felt a sudden snap. Ayame's ki, her constant fierce and shining ki, completely faded. The rational part of Rikimaru's mind told him she could just be unconscious, but it was possible...  
  
For the first time in years Rikimaru's body acted of its own accord. His hands simply let go of the roof and he fell two stories. Not even acknowledging the impact of the landing he drew his sword in the same breath. He raced through the town with the speed only a ninja could posses. He passed right in front of guards who could not see him, he moved so quickly. The buildings, the ground, the trees, all blurred around him as he increased his speed to reach his fallen partner. As he approached the shrine he catapulted onto the roof and landed with a loud thud, completely uncharacteristic of him.  
  
"Ayame," he whispered, grabbing her lightly by the shoulders and shaking. She gave no sign of consciousness. Without any more hesitation he gathered his partner into his arms and raced back to Lord Godha, all the while silently praying in his mind. Any thoughts of the stone or completing the mission were a thousand miles away.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"If she just makes it through tonight then she'll be past the worst of it." A pretty woman said, bowing before the anxious Lord Godha. She was clad in a white kimono with a plain red obi wrapped around her waist. Her expressive eyes were traced with fatigue.  
  
"Is there any more you can do for her Hinageshi?" Lord Godha asked, concern thickening his voice.  
  
"I have administered every medicine possible. Now it all depends on her will to live. All we can do is pray." She said sadly and straightened herself. 

Rikimaru, who was kneeling next to Godha, held a blank expression on his face. Even to Godha his expression were unreadable. Hinageshi gave him an empathetic look, though she was not sure he was even aware of her presence.  
  
"May I see her now?" he asked abruptly. Hinageshi looked to Lord Godha, who nodded tiredly.  
  
"Come Hinageshi, escort me to the shrine. Let us share a prayer for our Ayame." Hinageshi nodded and took him by the arm. They left the room practically leaning on each other for support.  
  
Rikimaru stood up. The sudden silence was unnerving. He never realized how accustomed he had become to Ayame's sarcastic remarks. In fact, he had never realized how much he enjoyed always having her around. Without her classic smirk and hands-on-hip-pose, Lord Godha's estate felt empty and meaningless.

  


He entered the healer's room cautiously, sliding the door slowly as to not make any noise. There was another healer in the room kneeling next to Ayame, a young woman with the same kimono and obi as Hinageshi. She looked up at Rikimaru and nodded. She wearily got up and handed him a damp white cloth, then left the room silently.  
  
Rikimaru walked over to the still figure and kneeled. Only Ayame's head peaked from the pile of blankets that they had piled on her to keep her warm. Her face was impossibly pale. There was sweat streak across her forehead, making her hair cling to her skin and fall in her tightly closed eyes. Gently he pushed the hair out of her face. There was a bowl filled with water next to her futon. He wet the cloth and placed it on her forehead, cooling her skin and causing her to stir.  
  
"Shh Ayame, go back to sleep." He whispered, his deep voice tempting her to do exactly so. She shook her head, causing the cloth to fall off.  
  
"No, I don't want to sleep." She muttered stubbornly, trying to get her eyes to focus. Rikimaru shook his head and placed the cloth back on her.  
  
"You need your rest." He said simply. "I'll stay with you tonight." He promised. Ayame smiled, but suddenly a wave of pain hit her again. She gasped.  
  
"Ayame! Should I get the healer?" he asked, already halfway up. Ayame's arm shot out and grabbed a hold of him firmly.  
  
"Rikimaru, I know they can't do anymore. Besides, your supposed to stay with me, remember?" she said with a sleepy smile. 

Rikimaru looked hesitant but returned to kneeling beside her. They sat in silence for a few moments, Ayame's raspy breathing the only sound to be heard. She then pushed some of the blankets off of her, insisting she was too hot. Rikimaru tried to get her to stop, but after awhile conceded and helped her pull them off. She lay still for a few moments, then took hold of his hand.  
  
"Rikimaru, do you think I'll live?" she asked suddenly, her voice dreamy and distant.  
  
"Ayame, focus. You will live." Rikimaru ordered. Ayame smiled.  
  
"I'm wearing you comb. Its so pretty." she whispered, her hand trailing up and feeling the comb nestled deep within her hair. "Thank you, Rikimaru."  
  
Rikimaru nodded, a slight blush in his cheeks. He gently readjusted the comb and fixed her hair. She leaned into his touch and sighed, but suddenly her eyes sharpened.  
  
"I feel the sleep calling me." She paused, her voice sober. "But it is a dark sleep."  
  
"Ayame, stay awake." Rikimaru demanded, leaning close to his dear partner. He gently cradled her head in his hands, forcing her to look in his eyes.  
  
"Ayame, look at me. Stay awake." he whispered vehemently.  
  
"Rikimaru, I feel odd." she said slowly, sniffling a bit.  
  
"Focus on me Ayame, focus." He ordered, shutting his eyes. Gently he placed his hands over Ayame's heart and concentrated. "I think I can help you."  
  
He concentrated on his breathing. Slowly in, slowly out. He felt the air enter his body then exit in a fluid pattern. He slowly faded from reality and became more attune with his spirit. His ki was churning in his abdomen. He beckoned it and progressively it traveled up through his body and then through his hands. He kept pushing and focusing, until he felt his ki, his very essence, begin to flow through his hands and into Ayame.  
  
To Ayame it was as if light itself was pouring into her body. Everywhere Rikimaru's ki touched glowed with his spirit. The pain faded into a memory and her body grew back its strength. Her eyes opened, yet she knew she was not seeing the real world. All she could see was beautiful white light and Rikimaru's silhouette.  
  
"What happened?" Ayame asked wondrously. Rikimaru's figure snapped into focus. He smiled.  
  
"I let my ki enter you body to dispel the poison." He said, his words not really being spoken, yet Ayame heard them anyway.  
  
"But, where are we?"  
  
"Our kis are now bonded. We are on a deeper level of consciousness."  
  
"Rikimaru!" she gasped suddenly. "Is this enlightenment?"  
  
"I do not think so. This is...I do not know what this is." He replied honestly.  
  
"It's nice." Ayame sighed, and moved closer to Rikimaru's spiritual figure. He moved away from her.  
  
"We should try to keep our chi's seperate..." he began, though Ayame somehow knew he was curious as well.  
  
"It's too late, we might as well merge our ki's. Don't hold back, Rikimaru." She whispered softly. 

Slowly their spiritual figures moved together and their arms wrapped around each other. It was as if everything silently exploded, and then fell into the most tranquil of moments. They were part of a greater whole now, yet still individuals. Ayame had never felt closer or more a part of anything in her life.  
  
"I feel so calm." Ayame whispered. Rikimaru held her closer. Suddenly Ayame felt like she could touch Rikimaru's soul. Slowly Rikimaru's emotions and thoughts came to her, and hers went to him.  
  
"I never knew you were so lonely." She began, wondrously.  
  
"It seems you are as well."  
  
"Rikimaru...I..."  
  
Suddenly their little world crashed all around them. Ayame's spirit slammed back into her body and she sat up sputtering and coughing. Rikimaru seemed in shock as well. He shook his head quickly and began to pat Ayame on the back in an attempt to clear her coughing. He looked over to see what had disturbed them.  
  
"Ayame, are you all right?" Hinageshi asked, rushing to her side. Ayame nodded, managing to get control of her coughing. Hinageshi closed her eyes and placed her hand over Ayame's heart, chanting softly. She gasped.  
  
"The poison has left you body!" she said in amazement. "Ayame I am so relieved, I shall go retrieve Lord Godha!" she cried happily and left the room quickly. Her words hardly registered to Ayame who was looking at Rikimaru in amazement.  
  
"Rikimaru...that was crazy." She said plainly, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I feel I can still read your thoughts." He said slowly, trying to understand what had happened.  
  
"I can feel yours too." She said. It was as if this were the first time they had ever really looked at each other, and they both found themselves lost in one another.   
  
"Ayame's okay, Ayame's okay! Yeah!" Princess Kiko cheered, bursting into the room and instantly smothering Ayame in a huge hug. Ayame laughed and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Yes Kiko, I'm all right now." Ayame assured her. 

Kiko turned around and eyed Rikimaru for a moment, and suddenly he felt that her child's eyes saw more than they should. "Rikimaru was worried! Kiko can tell." She said surely. Before he could respond Lord Godha and Hinageshi entered the room, and Rikimaru's many questions were left unanswered as they all celebrated Ayame's sudden recovery. 


	5. Behind Waterfalls

"Where does he get off treating me like this?" Ayame muttered to herself.  
  
Ayame had her fists curled and her mouth twisted up in a scowl, two sure signs that her patience had reached its peak. She slunk along in the shadows as she watched Rikimaru fight a guard at the gates with his usual slick style. That arrogant jerk. Ayame had been moody all week long and it was starting to take its toll on her.  
  
Ever since the night she and Rikimaru had merged their ki's her dear partner had been avoiding her. She had tried several times to confront him and have a serious talk but he would always promptly leave the room with some important business he had to take care of.  


So as Lord Godha gave them their instructions for their next assignment, retrieving vital information and then returning home near the enemy check point, Ayame couldn't help but huff a few times and Rikimaru was even more rigid than usual.

They had managed the first part of the mission well enough, but they unfortunately weren't going to go home near the enemy check point, they would have to pass through it. The bridge they had been hoping to take had collapsed, so that left them no choice but to march right up to the gates. 

Rikimaru jumped ahead and fought the woman at the gate while Ayame waited, but she was angered to hear him say something about how women shouldn't be out fighting. _That stupid jerk. Not only has he been ignoring me but now he's cracking smart remarks about how women shouldn't fight. I'll show him!_  
  
With that Ayame burst forth from the shadows and approached the area where the pair were still fighting. The area in front of the gates was a smooth, even surface lighted by many surrounding torches. Two huge gates stood ominously in front of the area, their walls reaching up into the night. Ayame eyed them and quickly pulled out her grappling hook.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rikimaru growled as she approached, not taking his eyes off of his opponent. Ayame snorted.  
  
"You're taking too long. I'm going ahead without you." she said contemptuously and then shot her grappling hook towards the wall. Its powerful hooks dug themselves into the wood and the rope quickly wound itself back into the device. Ayame was hauled up into the air and within a few moments was on top of the wall, looking down at Rikimaru and the girl. The girl wore a bright orange training outfit and fought with a long pole arm that had an equally long and sharp blade at its end. Ayame smirked.  
  
"Hey Rikimaru, go easy on her, she is a woman after all." Ayame spat angrily and jumped off the wall, disappearing from Rikimaru's sight. Rikimaru was startled and watched Ayame for a moment, not seeing the other woman's blade swing at him wildly.  
  
Ayame landed softly of the other side and quickly hid behind a small pile of wood near the gate. She took off the pack strapped to her back and pulled out its contents. She made sure she had everything she needed then quickly began to remove her clothing. Ayame adorned a set of clothing that perfectly mimicked the guards of this area. She would still have to lay low, but Ayame knew she should be able to get through. She pulled her straw hat low over her face and shot headlong into the checkpoint.  
  
She walked slowly and casually, her figure remaining in the shadows whenever possible. Occasionally she passed by another guard, but none paid any attention to her. The checkpoint had rather difficult terrain, though. The ground would be level one moment and then from no where there would be a step hill or cleft. The grass was green and lush, silencing the sound of all footsteps. Tall lookout posts were scattered throughout the area and there were torches all around to light the otherwise dark night.  
  
She slowly made her way to an opening between two large upsurges of hills. In between the steep hills there was a tiny river that grew larger as it went down. She made her way to the opening and headed down, the water soaking through her tiny shoes and cooling her feet. She looked up and watched as the ground on either side of her rose and rose, slowly becoming two ominous walls around her. She shuddered slightly, knowing at any moment a guard could look down and see her. As she passed underneath the bridge she wondered vaguely what she should do now. It was taking Rikimaru much longer than she expected to meet her. She was tempted to go on without him, but sighed and decided to wait.  
  
As Ayame hid in the shadows cast by the bridge she wondered if Rikimaru hated her. It was the only way she could explain the way he had been acting. Ayame unconsciously toyed with the cherry wood comb in her hair. She couldn't help but feel deeply hurt. Rikimaru had seen her thoughts, seen her soul, and then the next day hadn't spoken a word to her. He had violated the very essence of her and didn't even care enough to say he just wanted to forget about their encounter. She had never felt so vulnerable in all her life. She was a ninja, no one was supposed to be able to hurt her. No one.  
  
Ayame's sulking was suddenly interrupted by a figure quickly approaching her. The figure ran towards her and suddenly picked her up and carried her into the deeper water. There wasn't enough time for Ayame to react as she was suddenly emerged in the water and had to swim alongside the figure. As she was underwater she suddenly felt a strong pressure bearing down from on top of her. She swam as hard as she possibly could, her legs kicking wildly and her arms reaching out blindly. Right as she thought she wouldn't make it two strong arms reached in and pulled her from the water. She looked behind her and saw the huge waterfall that had been beating down on her. She was behind the waterfall in a small cave made of smooth gray rocks.   
"Rikimaru, what do you think your doing?!" Ayame asked, rather annoyed. She had lost her hat and her shoes during the swim. She quickly put a hand to her hair and was thankful the comb was still there. The rage in Rikimaru's eyes suddenly made Ayame stop her next comment.  
  
"Why did you leave without me?" he growled. Ayame watched for a moment, taken aback, then scowled.  
  
"What's your problem? All I did was go ahead of you." she retorted, refusing to look him in the eyes. "And why'd you drag me in here? I coulda walked you know." She folded her arms and turned away, refusing to look at him.  
  
"There were guards following me so I had to run. Why were you just sitting around?" he shot back.  
  
"I was waiting for you! What took you so long?" Ayame countered. Suddenly she gasped as she looked over at Rikimaru. His shirt was torn open and there was a huge bloody gash across his chest. Blood flowed freely from it.  
  
"Rikimaru..." Ayame whispered, then reached inside her clothing for the bottle of healing potion she had. She handed it to Rikimaru and watched as he drank it. The wound slowly began to close and heal.  
  
"What happened?" she whispered, the anger and bitterness flowing from her. Ayame gently traced her hand across the now closed wound.  
  
"I watched as you left, and the woman struck me." Rikimaru said simply, now sitting back and placing his head against the rock wall. Ayame kneeled next to him.  
  
"So, I managed to distract the great Rikimaru?" she asked, smiling weakly. Rikimaru chuckled.  
  
"You always distract the great Rikimaru." He said, his anger also gone. The two watched each other for a moment in silence.  
  
"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, then laughed. Rikimaru shook his head.  
  
"No Ayame, I am sorry. I have been avoiding you for the past week. You have no reason to forgive me for it, but to be honest, I have not known what to say to you. I thought it best to keep to myself until I resolved some matters, but I think that just caused more trouble." he explained, not knowing if he was saying all he wanted to.  
  
"Thanks for the apology, but I'm still a little angry." Ayame said, crossing her arms stubbornly. "You can always talk to me Rikimaru."  
  
"I know, it's just..."  
  
He was suddenly cut off as an arrow flew from out of the waterfall and struck Ayame in the thigh.  
  
Everything happened rather quickly. Ayame collapsed against the rock floor and was about to wail in pain as Rikimaru firmly placed his hand against her mouth and silenced her. He then pressed her against the ground and lay on top of her, shielding her body with his. The two waited in fear, not daring to make any noise. Ayame shut her eyes tightly, and it was one of those rare moments where she found herself praying over and over again that she live to see tomorrow.  
  
After a few minuets nothing happened. Rikimaru waited a long time before he moved from atop Ayame. She panted heavily and writhed on the ground, shaking in pain.  
  
"Why...did...they...only...shoot...once?" Ayame panted out in between breaths. 

Rikimaru studied her wound. "If guards know there is a cleft behind a waterfall they will occasionally shoot an arrow into it to check if anyone's there." He explained to her calmly as if she were a child, his voice low and soothing. Ayame smiled up at him.  
  
"Don't worry, its not too bad. I don't think it went in deep." She said reassuringly.  
  
"I don't have any medicines, do you?" he asked urgently.  
  
"I gave you my only one." she told him.  
  
"If I had known that I wouldn't have taken it." He muttered, frustrated. "Please excuse me." He added politely as he ripped off nearly half of Ayame's pants, exposing her leg and wounded hip. He examined the hip with a grimace.  
  
"Ayame, I want you to close your eyes and count to ten. And I know it will be hard, but do not make a sound." He said, taking hold of the arrow. Ayame nodded and clenched her teeth down.  
  
With one strong pull the arrow was freed from Ayame's side. Ayame bit down on her teeth so hard she was afraid she'd break her own jaw. Her fists curled up and her knuckles turned white. Rikimaru quickly ripped some cloth from his shirt and tied it tightly around her upper leg and hip. Ayame let out a long sigh.  
  
"How badly does it hurt?" Rikimaru asked. Ayame smiled.  
  
"Compared to how it felt before, much better." Ayame said. Rikimaru lay close to her and kept his hands upon her leg, placing pressure on her wound.  
  
Ayame suddenly had to smile at their situation. Rikimaru had the front of his shirt torn off, she was lying on the ground with most of her pants off, and he was squeezing her thigh tightly. At that moment Ayame couldn't help but wish she was more of a woman. She was pretty sure that a normal woman would know what to do in a situation like this.  
  
"Do you regret merging your ki with mine?" Ayame asked. Rikimaru looked shocked.  
  
"No, never. If I had not you may have died." He said.  
  
Ayame paused for a moment, another question forming on her lips. She hesitated, but then decided if she was going to be a ninja she may as well take advantage of the whole being fearless part.  
  
"Do you like me Rikimaru?' she asked suddenly, her voice low and hopeful, as she decidedly ignored how childish the statement sounded.. Rikimaru was startled, then tried to look everywhere in the cave expect in her eyes and at her exposed thigh.  
  
"It's not a proper time to discuss such things right now." He said seriously, though Ayame could see a blush crawling up his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, we're stuck here until either my leg feels better or Lord Godha breaks the rules again and sends another ninja out to find us. Besides, this is the first time all week I've had to you to myself." She said, a coy smile playing on her lips. Haha, she could do this, go her!  
  
Rikimaru was speechless. He finally lowered his eyes and met hers, his breathing becoming shaky. She reached up and pulled down his mask, revealing the rest of his handsome features. She gently traced a finger across his cheek.  
  
"I know I'm not like the debutantes at Lord Godha's estates, or like the geishas, or like any normal woman...in fact, simply anatomy is all that separates me from a man anymore...but!...I don't know..." she said, suddenly reaching the end of her words. No, and it was going so well!  
  
"Ayame, you are my partner, that is all." He said curtly, looking downwards. "My feelings do not matter, we can be no more than partners." He said surely. Ayame grit her teeth.  
  
"Are you a slave to everything that is appropriate? You can do what you wish." She snapped, anger suddenly coming back full force.  
  
"Stop being foolish Ayame. The second two partners get any closer than they should they jeopardize themselves and their missions." He responded, his own fists clenching.  
  
"Why don't you just be a man and tell me how you truly feel?" Ayame suddenly shouted, then all became silent. Neither spoke, making the sound of the waterfall deafening.  
  
"Do you truly wish to know what I feel, Ayame?" Rikimaru asked, his voice so low that Ayame could barely hear him. "Pain, Ayame. Pain, because even though you don't understand, I know all the things we could never do. You are not a normal woman, you are a ninja. And I am a slave, a slave to my duty. What kinds of lives could we even hope to lead?" he asked, desperate and angry, hurt and half pleading.  
  
"You're right, I don't understand. And you're probably right about everything else too. But I saw your soul, Rikimaru. I know how lonely you are." She whispered, stroking his hair gently. "You can just blame it all on me. Say it was my fault and you knew better, but I just had to have my way." Ayame said, her hand firmly against the back of Rikimaru's head. Catching even the renowned ninja off guard, she brought his head towards hers, her lips gently pressing against his for a quick kiss. He pulled away.  
  
"We cannot!"  
  
"It's too late, we might as well." She said, using the same words she had used the night they had merged their ki's. In a rush of memories Ayame remembered the feeling of Rikimaru's soul, and suddenly it felt like she could see it again. His thoughts, his feelings, his regrets, his loneliness, all flowed into Ayame. Her hope and wonder flowed into him.  
  
"This doesn't happen to just everyone." Ayame whispered, her voice lucid and calm. She put pressure against his neck and slowly pulled him down to her.  
  
Rikimaru could no longer fight it. He leaned in and kissed Ayame slowly, enjoying the feel of her lips against his. He pulled away, then kissed her gently on her closed eyelids and cheeks, letting his lips slowly trail down to her neck. Ayame let out a content sigh. She tightened her arms around Rikimaru until they were simply holding each other, neither saying a word. They stayed like that for a few minuets before Rikimaru sat up. Ayame let out an impatient growl.  
  
"We can continue this later." He whispered in her ear, and for once a blush crept up Ayame's cheeks. Rikimaru looked over her thigh.  
  
"You've stopped bleeding." he said as he inspected her wound. "I believe we can try to get out of here now." He said, though as he stood he picked Ayame up in his arms.   
  
"How do you expect to get out of here if you have to carry me?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Ayame, I feel like I could take on five clans at once right now. I think I can manage to get you out of here." He said with a grin, giving Ayame one long last kiss. Ayame laughed, and Rikimaru jumped from the waterfall, clearing over the water and landing by the side of the river, and sped off into the night.  
  
  


  


A/N:  


The waterfall is actually in the Checkpoint mission, and if you've been spotted by a few guards and decide it's a brilliant idea to hide in the cleft, be careful! The dumbasses will shot arrows into the falls. I know this cause I've done this, more than once actually. But it was not in vain! I was inspired ^_~ 

Thanks a bunch to Chibi-shadowdragon for your review, do keep checking back cause I will update soon.

  



	6. Mountains Edge, Loss of Hope, Deal with ...

Part 1

Mountains edge  
  
Ayame and Rikimaru made an amusing sight as they approached Lord Godha's estate. Rikimaru; covered in dirt and with only a few shreds of his shirt remaining, and Ayame; held gently in his arms with most of her pants off. And not to mention the couple was still a little damp from their swim. The guards at the gate chuckled to themselves as they let the pair in. Some were more polite and offered their help while others got an eye full of Ayame's exposed leg. Rikimaru declined their help, having carried Ayame the entire way home, it was no ordeal for him to carry her to the healer's room.  
  
"I'm glad we're home. For a few moments there I was a little worried." Ayame admitted. Rikimaru looked offended.  
  
"I told you I'd be able to get you out of there. I ran the entire way with you in my arms, after all." He said, turning his nose up in the air, mimicking Ayame whenever she was upset. She smacked him on the head.  
  
"Oh, some big tough man you are! You did end up using a whole bunch of lightfoot scrolls, didn't you?' she asked, laughing.  
  
"You're ungrateful." He muttered. Ayame reached up and gave him a kiss, stopping him in his tracks. He enjoyed the sweet taste of her lips and deepened the kiss, but suddenly pulled away.  
  
"We should not do that here." He said, casting a quick glance around. "I don't believe Lord Godha will approve of our relationship." All though Rikimaru was completely serious as he said this Ayame started grinning  
  
"So its official? We have a relationship? It's official?" Ayame asked, beaming. Rikimaru nodded.  
  
"Yes Ayame, we have a relationship." He said in a tone of voice that meant that should have been obvious. Ayame kept smiling and wriggling around in his arms until they reached the healer's room. Several young girls were tidying up the room and Hinageshi kneeled patiently at a table, carefully cutting up different herbs and separating them. She looked up and was taken aback when she saw the pair.  
  
"I always love when you two return from missions alive, but sometimes I cannot help but wish you could do it in better condition." She chided, looking over Ayame and immediately accessed her injured hip.  
  
"If it weren't for us your life would be boring." Ayame said innocently. Hinageshi laughed and instructed Rikimaru to set her down on one of the long tables set up in the room. It was covered with a clean white sheet which immediately stained with Ayame's blood.  
  
"Are you injured, Rikimaru?" Hinageshi asked as she carefully removed the cloth tied around Ayame's leg.  
  
"He can take on five ninja clans at once, of course he's not hurt." Ayame said cockily. Rikimaru gave her an evil look.  
  
"You take a shot to the thigh and you still have a smart mouth. How does Rikimaru put up with you?" Hinageshi asked, giggling, and took some different herbs and gently rubbed them into Ayame's wound. Ayame smiled.  
  
"I don't know how he puts up with me." She murmured, locking eyes with Rikimaru. He smiled and kneeled next to her, holding her hand as the medicines started to sting. She clenched her teeth and kept looking in his eyes, not letting out a sound.  
  
"I don't care if we do have to keep it a secret." Ayame thought as she held on to his hand. "I love him so much I actually enjoy keeping it a secret. It is as if he is all mine and I don't have to share him with anyone else."  
  
Ayame was about to say something when the doors to the healer's room opened and several guards rushed in, one carrying the unconscious form of Princess Kiku.  
  
"Princess Kiku!" Ayame shouted, trying to get up from the table. The pain in her thigh and the subtly strong arms of Hinageshi both held her back. Rikimaru rushed to the Princess and took her from the guards.  
  
"What has happened?" Rikimaru asked quickly, looking down into her pale face. Her breathing was irregular and her hair was damp with sweat. He set her down on a table next to Ayame.  
  
"I can't see! I can't see!" Kiku wailed. The guards, five huge men that weighed around two hundred pounds each, looked like they were all about to cry as well.  
  
"We don't know! We were watching her as she was playing by the sakura trees when she suddenly collapsed!" One said, pain stricken.  
  
"Do not worry, it was not the fault of any of you. Go on and fetch Lord Godha." Hinageshi said reassuringly, subtly rushing the guards out of the healers room.  
  
"Rei, take over for me while I see to Princess Kiku." She ordered a young healer girl. The girl nodded and rushed over to Ayame's side. The next few minuets went by quickly as Hinageshi began shouting out orders and all the healer girls rushed around to accommodate them. Rei rubbed various herbs and medicines into Ayame's wound until it fully closed up and faded away. When the girl finished Ayame thanked her and went over to kneel by Kiku with Rikimaru. Lord Godha came in then, looking faint. He rushed over to Kiku's still figure, demanding to know what was wrong with her. A few guards also came in who were very fond of Kiku and fussed over their Princess, asking what they could do and who they could go pummel if it would help their dear Kiku. It took Hinageshi a few minuets to get everyone to settle down.  
  
"Calm down everyone! Kiku's going to be fine. It just so happens that she has the rare Shiba mountain disease, that's all." She said rationally, as if this really should be common knowledge. The whole group stared at her.  
  
"Ahem, let me explain; this disease originates from Mt. Shiba itself." She said matter-of-factly. "It is said that a long time ago a demon Lord was slain by a ninja, and his demon followers, not having anywhere else to go, traveled to the lonely passes of Mt. Shiba and declared it their home. To this day the demons still protect the mountain peaks, preventing all trespassers from entering their home." She explained, looking pleased with her recreation of the myth.  
  
"Umm...Hinageshi..." one of the guards interrupted. She held up her hand.  
  
"Let me finish! The demons became so protective over their mountain that they created a poison from the various plants that grew on its peaks. This poison causes a deadly disease to any human that comes into contact with it. The demons use this poison to coat their weapons and mercilessly kill all who step foot on Mt. Shiba." She said, nodding her head enthusiastically, getting into her story telling.  
  
"How do you know Princess Kiku has this disease if she has never been on that mountain?' Rikimaru asked.  
  
"Clue number one!" she said, holding up an incredibly small dart covered in blood. "I pulled this from Kiku's neck. She has been shot with a dart covered in that poison. I also know it is this disease because the very first thing it does is cause loss of sight, which Kiku has. But there is a cure! One herb at the very summit of Mt. Shiba, which is one of the ingredients in the poison, can actually be made into an antidote that will restore her vision and completely heal her." she said happily, causing the group to let out a collective sigh.  
  
"Rikimaru, Ayame, rest for the day and set out at nightfall." Lord Godha ordered. Ayame and Rikimaru nodded.  
  
"You two will be back by sunrise, no problem!" Hinageshi said positively.  
  
When nightfall came Ayame and Rikimaru were standing at the base of Mt. Shiba, staring up at its peaks. The mountain loomed over them, an ominous ki resonating from its huge figure. Dark creatures crawled along its edges, watching and protecting their home from all trespassers. Kiku's life was at stake, and with one strike from an enemy weapon Ayame and Rikimaru knew they would contract the disease and fail their mission.  
  
"Yeah, no problem...|" Ayame muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
Part 2  
  
Loss of Hope  
  
"Why...me...why...me?" Ayame repeated to herself over and over again. She said this to herself so many times that it became her new mantra. At least it helped her to focus.  
  
"I'll take that peak Rikimaru. You follow the path. Yeah, great idea Ayame, send him down the easy way. You're brilliant." Ayame berated herself mentally as her hands slowly pulled herself to the right. She was hanging over one of the peaks of Mt. Shiba, dangling over a few thousand foot drop that ended with jagged rocks, and she was not happy at all.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Well 'Maru, looks like we separate here." Ayame said as she surveyed the two possible paths they could take. There was a mountain trail that wound around all of Mt. Shiba and there was a high peak above their heads that looked easily accessible with the use of a grappling hook.  
  
"It would be convenient if one of us were able to reach that peak, but it is dangerous. I do not believe we should risk it." Rikimaru stated, carefully studying the jagged point.  
  
"But once you get over it the ground evens out and leads to an easy path." Ayame said, pointing up just past the peak. Rikimaru still looked uncertain.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take the peak. It'll be easy for me. You just take the path around." Ayame said, her voice showing that she was going to be stubborn on this one. Rikimaru didn't bother to argue with her and instead turned to face her.  
  
"Ayame, I need you to be careful tonight. Just one hit from a demon sword and that is it." He said with dead seriousness. Ayame smiled.  
  
"I know Rikimaru. I'll be careful." She said sincerely. He nodded, then reached inside one of the folds of his shirt and pulled out a small green leaf.  
  
"What is it?" Ayame asked as he placed it in her palm. He gently closed her fingers around it.  
  
"It is a resurrection leaf. Keep it close to you. If you get killed tonight, the leaf shall heal all your wounds and restore your ki to your body. It only works once, though." He said slowly. Ayame starred at the little leaf in wonder.  
  
"Amazing." Ayame said, mesmerized by the reassuring calm the leaf seemed to resonate. "Where did you get it?" she asked.  
  
"Hinageshi gave it to me." He said after a moment. Ayame looked up, not understanding his hesitation.  
  
"You have one for yourself, right?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said, but there was no regret in his voice. "There was only one. Hinageshi gave it to me because she knew I would give it to you." he said with a small smile. Ayame shook her head furiously.  
  
"No way Rikimaru, take it for yourself." She ordered, holding the leaf out.  
  
Before Ayame could even blink Rikimaru rushed towards her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her so close that his breath warmed her cheek.  
  
"You do not understand, Ayame." He whispered into her ear. "Nothing else matters as long as you live."  
  
"Rikimaru..." Ayame whispered, her voice threatening to break.  
  
"Tonight I will cheat death, so just worry about yourself." He said, then kissed her deeply, gently exploring every taste and space in her mouth. Ayame responded, tilting her head back and enjoying every sensation. She clutched onto Rikimaru's shirt desperately, as if willing him to never leave.  
  
But after a moment the kiss broke and Rikimaru stepped back. Ayame knew neither of them could skip out on their destiny's that night, their fated destiny's awaiting them both at the summit. Rikimaru nodded, thinking the same thoughts. He gave her one last longing look, and they went their separate ways.  
  
Present  
  
Ayame suddenly blushed at the memory of their last kiss and decided that hanging over a dangerous peak really wasn't all that bad if she was rewarded with moments like those. Oh, she really wished he hadn't given her that leaf. What would be the point of living through tonight if he didn't?  
  
Ayame shook the thoughts from her head and continued to pull herself over to the right. It was just her luck that a few demons happened to be at the exact edge that her grappling hook had caught on to. She was moving her hands silently and slowly, pulling herself to the right where she could be out of their sight and have the advantage on the group. It was painfully slow work, emphasis on slow. This was not her style at all. As soon as her feet were on solid ground again she would run up this mountain and make up for the time she had wasted.  
  
She gently placed her foot on an edge that jutted out from the rock wall and placed all her weight on it. When it held she continued to pull herself over until she was balanced completely on the edge. Gripping on to the rocks above her she slowly pulled herself up until she was finally on a level space. She ducked behind a huge rock and surveyed the group of demons. She had managed to pull herself so far over that she was at a perfect vantage point, the only problem being that each demon was facing in her direction, taking away her chances of sneaking up on them. There were three total, two with swords and one with a bow and arrows.  
  
Ayame wisely kept her swords sheathed and instead pulled out her shurikens. She positioned three in her palm carefully, the tilted her arm back. Her arm snapped forward and the three shurikens flew out. They sailed in the air, razor sharp blades spinning. Each one struck the demon right in the neck, a vulnerable spot even to the foul creatures. The demons hissed out in pain but soon fell into deaths arms.  
  
Ayame shuddered. She could feel death very close tonight. As a ninja, the presence of death is always felt when one kills, but tonight it was shockingly clear. Ayame thought that if she focused her eyes she could see its dark outline as it stopped over the three figures, waiting to take their tainted souls into the night.  
  
She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she found herself bowing towards the presence. Death had spared her thus far, and while she could feel its presence she might as well show it respect. There was no sign given that her gesture was noted, and like it had appeared, the presence vanished quickly.  
  
Ayame approached the demons cautiously. She removed each shuriken from their necks and wiped them clean on their clothes. She placed them back into the folds of her shirt and then continued on her way.  
  
Meanwhile, Rikimaru was having a similar experience. The mountain trail he traveled on was long, winding in a spiral path all the way up the mountain. It stretched out before him, seeming endless. Not matter how far he traveled there was always another turn, always another side of the mountain to conquer. He had killed many demons thus far, each time feeling a more ominous presence appear after the final blow. Yes, he decided as Ayame did, that death was very close tonight. Whether this was an bad omen or not, Rikimaru could not discern.  
  
"I do not want them on the mountain. They must not be on the mountain!" 

Princess Kiku tossed and whispered in her sleep. Hinageshi stirred, having kept by the Princess's side all night long, had almost fallen asleep. She leaned closer to the weak child and asked her to repeat herself.  
  
"I said I don't want them on the mountain. No. Not tonight."  
  
Lord Godha, who sat next to Hinageshi asked his precious daughter what she meant.  
  
"It's just, one of those nights..." she said, not being able to explain herself further. "Please be careful, Ayame." Kiku whispered, as if her words could reach the far away ninja.  
  
Ayame sneezed. She muttered angrily, then continued her ascent up the rock wall. There were many toe holds and places to grip onto so she didn't bother with her grappling hook. As she made it to another ledge she didn't feel any kis around. She hauled herself up and stood, surveying her surroundings. She had made it pretty high up. She may have lost time before but she had a feeling she was now higher up than Rikimaru. His path was trailing around the mountain, making it easier for him to kill the demons but longer to get to the summit. Ayame's path was becoming more and more unpredictable. She didn't know how much longer her luck would hold up on this forsaken mountain.  
  
As she studied the ledge she noticed a part of a rock wall that looked out of place. As she approached the wall she realized that it looked odd because it was the opening to a cave. Part of her desire to go in the cave was rational and figured that it would probably make a nice shortcut, another part was simply driven by curiosity. She approached the cave she felt different kis bouncing off of its surfaces. She expertly unsheathed her swords and crept along the shadows of the cave surreptitiously, not daring to let down her defenses now.  
  
A demon appeared suddenly, no more than a few feet from her and with his back turned. Ayame quickly approached him and brought her two swords in front of his throat and pulled back. He let out a stifled cry and fell. Ayame retreated back to the shadows as two more demons rushed up to see what had happened. She attacked them head on, sinking both her swords into the abdomen of one and getting into more of a scuffle with the other. The demon put up a good fight, his sword slashing with accuracy, but Ayame's adrenaline was pumping, her senses heightened, and she avoided his blows with the grace of a master ninja. She spun and sunk her swords into his heart, ceasing its beating and sending it into the only peace she could give it; death.  
  
It was odd, but as she continued on in the cave she could have sworn that the entity of death was rushing her along. She grit her teeth and decided not to doubt it. She hurried on her way.  
  
Rikimaru was finishing off a demon himself that moment. As he felt the demons ki fade away he felt an ominous foreboding suddenly rise in him. There were kis stirring all around him now. The demons were catching on that something was amiss. He quickened his pace.  
  
"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Hinageshi questioned Lord Godha. Princess Kiku had finally fallen asleep, yet the pair continued to stay by her side. Lord Godha sighed, then put a reassuring hand over Hinageshi's.  
  
"Though it is an ill night, I have faith in them." He whispered.  
  
Ayame was catching on now that there were demons assembling. The cave was resonating the feeling of gathering and surrounding, and Ayame only prayed that as soon as she exited the cave there would not be a demon army awaiting her. To her relief there was no one around at the cave exit, and she took advantage of the moment to shot her grappling hook so it caught onto a high edge. She held on tightly and let the device pull her up. She repeated this several times, each time pulling herself higher and higher into the night. She felt as if the very stars were just in front of her.  
  
"How high does this mountain go?" Ayame thought dizzily, trying to clear her head as she pulled herself up to her tenth rock ledge. The air was getting thinner and it was affecting her body. She gently massaged her temples, trying to clear her head.  
  
What happened next was so unexpected that it took Ayame's breath away.  
  
Seven demons slammed down onto the ground in front of her, each having jumped from the thirty foot ledge above. The mountain itself seemed to shake as each one impacted on the ground, yet the demons did not even seem fazed. Their faces were twisted with the immeasurable pleasure of the hunt, their weapons brandished and held ready. It was like a sea of swords before Ayame's eyes. Even the pale light of the waning moon glistened off the metal of their swords, shining before the ninja girl.  
  
Ayame was startled for a fraction of a second before she pulled out her own swords and charged forward with a cry. Numbers mattered little to her. She swung furiously, trying to at least push the demons back. Yet with each exchange of attacks Ayame found herself moving backwards with the demons advancing. She put her soul into the fight, her swords never flying with such deadly grace in all her life.  
  
None of the demons fell to the slices of her swords, and suddenly they charged at her. The fighting had stopped, and it was as simple as seven angry demons now rushing towards her. Seven angry demons, seven glistening swords reflecting her own terrified image.  
  
Ayame did what human instinct told her too. She stepped backwards.  
  
At first one foot slipped over the rock edge. In that one second her body felt weightless, and she hung in the balance between rock and air. Her arms waved wildly, still clinging onto her swords, but was unable to balance herself. Her body leaned backwards on its own accord, and suddenly she was looking up at the very top of the mountain, the very spot she was supposed to be at.  
  
The demons watched as her body flew over the edge. She caught only a glimpse of their smiling faces as they skirted away, now going to track down the other human trespasser.  
  
The wind beat against Ayame as she fell. She literally sliced through the air and plummeted, though it seemed very slow to her. She was now looking upwards at the sky. She could see she was falling away from the stars, falling and falling away when she had been so very close to them. The vision taunted her.  
  
Somewhere in the chaos and the surreal image of the sky Ayame did not notice her shirt open up. There were many folds in her shirt, both for covering her body and for storing items. One of the folds opened, and out of her shirt flew all its contents.  
  
Her grappling hook and the resurrection leaf hung in the air above her head for a split second. She reached her hand upward, reaching for either one, but she plummeted quicker than either item and they stayed right out of her grasp. As she looked up at the twinkling stars the resurrection leaf seemed to float among them in that black velvet sky.  
  
Black velvet...Rikimaru...  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, her words caught up in the wind.  
  
Rikimaru pulled his sword from a demon and looked over at the movement he saw in the corner of his eye. He was at an odd position on the mountain and had a clear view of one of its entire sides. He looked closely, and it took him a moment to discern the vision he was seeing.  
  
"AYAME!!!" he screamed, his voice shattering the silence of the night.  
  
Kiku stirred in her sleep, a frown forming on her small face. Hinageshi and Godha watched worriedly as she tossed in her futon. Her mouth opened up, silent screams forming on her lips.  
  
Ayame smiled as she heard Rikimaru cry her name. At least he would survive. She reached her arms outward, welcoming death, and that was her last thought before...  
  
...nothingness.  


  


Part 3  
  
Deal with Death_  
_

  


_"I never knew you were so lonely."  
  
"It seems you are as well."  
  
"Rikimar, I..."_  
  
The images of that surreal scene played out, floating around and recreating themselves all over again. Whether it was a dream, a hope, or a vision, she could not tell, but for one reason or another she was reliving that moment. What had she meant to say? What would she have told Rikimaru if Kiku had not come in? Certainly she would not have admitted she was lonely, and most certainly she would not have admitted that she...  
  
Ayame opened her eyes, but she didn't open her eyes, and if she could have she probably would have screamed at that moment.  
  
Rikimaru stood silently by the mountain's edge, not having moved since Ayame's figure fell from his sight. The wind blew against him, brushing over his skin and playing with his hair. If not for this playful wind one might think that Rikimaru was made of rock as well. It did not seem as if he were even breathing.  
  
He broke his stillness to take a step closer to the edge, the pressure from his feet causing a few rocks to break loose and plummet through the night. He watched those rocks the same way he had watched Ayame and slowly wondered what it would be like if that were his body flying through the night.  
  
"Why have I been left to live?" he asked, not to himself, not to the night, but perhaps to the very one who brought death.  
  
When Ayame had fallen Rikimaru had ripped his eyes away from her body just long enough to notice the hanging green in the black sky. It could only have been the resurrection leaf, Ayame's one chance at life. Fate had stripped Ayame of hope, taken from Rikimaru his one reason to live, and now he stood alone, his life meaningless.  
  
He stared down, wishing suddenly to be apart of the black he saw at the mountains bottom. He ached so badly to feel nothing, anything instead of this pain. To descend, it would be so very simple, and fly to his dear Ayame.  
  
As he bent his knees and prepared to jump Kiku's face entered his mind. As if the child were calling to him, he remembered how she needed him. He had to make it to the summit and return to Kiku in order to save her life, no matter how badly he wanted to end his own.  
  
"I shall return to Kiku. But after that..." he whispered, leaving his words lingering in the air. He turned around, his sword making a deadly hissing sound as he unsheathed it. He ran off to the summit, also in search of the demons that had killed his Ayame.  
  
Ayame's body was smashed against several jagged rocks, each one coming to a horrific point. Her body was bashed and broken, blood splattered everywhere, seemingly becoming part of the rocks themselves. Her equipment had landed all around her, some within a few feet and others far off in the distance. Ironically, her grappling hook had landed just beyond her reach. No breath came from her body, and she was in a stillness that one only had in death.  
  
"How am I seeing this?" Ayame wondered as she gazed down at her own body. She took in with morbid fascination the gruesome details; so many broken bones, so much blood, and most terrifying was the way all her limbs seemed to be positioned the wrong way. She looked away, not being able to stand the sight any more, and finally looked around her.  
  
She was closer to the stars again. As she looked up at the night sky she felt as if she could touch them this time. She reached her arms up, but then stopped in fascination and gazed at her hand. She could see her hand, see herself, but her flesh was no longer made of actual substance. It was as if she knew she was there, but she wasn't there._  
"I never knew you were so lonely."  
  
"It seems you are as well."  
  
"Rikimaru, I...__"_  
  
The memories returned to her, and suddenly she realized what they had in common.  
  
"My ki! The form I am in is that of pure ki!" she thought, or at least, her ki thought. 

As she looked down once again at her body she realized that she had in fact died and her ki was now separated from her body, floating up in the night sky beside the mountain. Although her realizing that she was dead was not a brilliant conclusion, especially seeing as how she had been watching her body for a few minuets now, it was still a shock to her. It was as if she had just woken up from a horrible dream only to realize that the dream was the only thing to wake up to.  
  
She felt exactly as she had when Rikimaru had merged kis with her. It was an odd feeling, but a nice one none the less. Her spiritual form moved closer to her body, but then she realized that she might as well take advantage of being free like this. She flew up into the night sky and watched as the stars got closer and closer until she felt as if she were one of them. Maybe Rikimaru was down there somewhere, and maybe he could see her now, shining with the stars. She looked around her, not seeing her body, the mountain, or the lost chances she had left behind. Suddenly everything surrounding her was dark and comforting, and the stars were sparkling around her, as if giving her their support. That black velvet that had taunted her was gone, and in that moment she was at peace.  
  
"I am glad you have calmed yourself." A voice spoke, and Ayame realized she was not alone.  
  
"Please Kiku, lay back down." Hinageshi said calmly, holding the girl back on her futon. The tiny girl pushed back with the full force of her tiny body, and it took the combined efforts of Godha and Hinageshi to calm her. Kiku suddenly collapsed against her futon, panting heavily, and fell back into a tortured sleep. Hinageshi and Lord Godha exchanged glances.  
  
"They must come back soon." Hinageshi whispered, and for the first time she truly felt afraid that they would not make it back alive.  
  
"Who are you?" Ayame asked wondrously, staring in the direction from which the voice came. At first all she saw was a silhouette, and then she made out a figure that was darker than even the night sky. It was a calm, ever darkening black, that for some reason made the pain Ayame still felt deep within her fade. She moved closer to the figure, oddly feeling as if it were an old friend she were meeting again.  
  
"Yes, we've met many times, Ayame." The voice spoke again. The voice was deep and smooth, a tapestry of emotions. Ayame was drawn towards the rhapsody like sound.  
  
"You are the one that brings death." Ayame stated slowly, her own words sounding very far away, for she only wished to hear more of the dark figure's voice.  
  
"Yes. You bowed to me on the mountain, Ayame. Thank you. Most other people fear me." The voice spoke again. The black figure suddenly separated, and in a way flew around Ayame's spiritual form. Every place that the darkness touched an unfathomable pleasure coursed through her.  
  
"This is the peace of death, Ayame. But, you are not ready for it yet." The voice said, a deep sadness resounding through its words.  
  
"Yes, I know." Ayame said, sadness also hanging in her words. As wonderful as this peace was, she still ached for Rikimaru. Her ki began to fade as she was swept up in her sadness.  
  
"Do not mourn your losses. I'll return you to him, if you like. But there may be reprisal." The voice warned, and Ayame did not doubt the seriousness of its words.  
  
"Can you do that?" she asked, not daring to hope.  
  
"The universe is a balance, dear Ayame. You left the world unbalanced with your death. If I let you live you must destroy the evil that opposes your clan and restore this balance. If you cannot do this than I will have to take you back." The voice spoke.  
  
"Anything. I'll do anything." Ayame whispered.  
  
Rikimaru's sword slashed, deeply piercing demon flesh. Six demons lay around him, either deathly still or on the ground convulsing in their last moments of life. Only one demon stood, the same tall and feral demon that had caused Ayame to plummet over the cliff. In two smooth movements Rikimaru caused the sword to fly from the demons hand and sliced its arm. The demon clutched at its wound and fell to one knee. Rikimaru approached it slowly, grabbing it by its head and hauled it up. He plunged his sword straight through its stomach, looking in its face as he did so.  
  
"This is for Ayame." He hissed, rather enjoying the look on the demons face. He let go of its head and let it collapse, its blood slowly crawling along the ground. Rikimaru did not even seem fazed by the fight and he continued to run, pushing himself faster and faster until the mountain seemed to speed right past him. Only in that fast paced realm where he was simply an object flying through its surroundings did he momentarily forget the pain that tore at him.  
  
He plunged into a cave and watched the gray rocks swirl around him as he ran. In only a moment he flew from the caves exit and stopped himself just within inches of a rock ledge. He had to throw all his weight backwards so he would not fall over. As he glanced up from the edge he spotted a huge rock fixture jutting out from the mountains side. At the very end of the fixture there was a small cluster of plants that seemed to cling to one another for support.  
  
Rikimaru slowly walked up the fixture and pulled the plants up from the ground. Their roots gave as much resistance as they could, as if the tiny plants were grasping onto their one and only home. Rikimaru pulled them up none the less and examined them closely. It was a group of small purple flowers with many green leaves sticking out from their stems. The leaves were oddly shaped and they had a way of tangling among themselves. He tucked them into his shirt, suddenly uncaring of the herb, and headed back towards the mountain path. He felt tired, and all he wanted now was to give this plant to Kiku and end his responsibilities to this world.  
  
"Look at me, Ayame." The voice urged, and Ayame happily watched as the figure took a more tangible form. A face seemed to emanate, though still changing in shape, the eyes were now defined. The figure's eyes were indigo pools, traced with sadness and hope for all beings. They were the eyes that saw the birth of every star and saw the end to every life, but watched on as balance continued, with its own darkness keeping light shining from moment to moment.  
  
"You...you are a boy?" Ayame asked in wonder as she saw the face take shape. Its body was still a black that was darker than the sky, but it's skin glowed with an unearthly radiance. Its features were smooth, the contours of its face forming the most beautiful site Ayame had ever seen. She was still most captivated by the indigo depths that watched her steadily.  
  
"I am but a spiritual entity as you are now. You are not a woman now, but you are a woman. I am not a boy, but I am a boy. I am death, and I bring death to living creatures. I am many things." he said, and Ayame suddenly began to fathom the immensity of just who she was speaking too.  
  
"When I return someday, will it be like this?" she asked.  
  
"As long as your ki is never stolen from your body, yes, it shall be like this." The figure responded, and Ayame felt a new hope rise in her.  
  
"I'll do everything I can when I return." Ayame promised. The boy watched her for a moment.  
  
"You must also speak to Rikimaru." He said, and Ayame already understood what he meant.  
  
"Yes, I understand." She said. The boy moved closer to her.  
  
"Close your eyes, Ayame."  
  
Ayame did as she was told and no longer saw the boy, the stars, or the night. It felt as if she were falling, and she knew that the stars had moved away from her again. When the boy told her to open her eyes she saw that they were hanging above her body again, and everything looked the same as when she had left it.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered. The boy nodded.  
  
"You're welcome. And when you return tell Rikimaru that no one cheats death, and I find that to be offensive." The boy said, and slowly it seemed as if he let go of Ayame's spirit.  
  
Ayame felt as if she were being ripped from the comforting presence of the boy as her ki slammed back into her body. She shot up, coughing and sputtering. She rolled over on her side and wrapped her arms around her body, shaking uncontrollably. The transition was too much for her. After a few minuets she was able to calm herself, but she felt tenuous at best.  
  
She flopped onto her back and starred up at the night sky, not even feeling a trace of the presence. His voice still lingered in her ears, each word playing like a song. It was odd, but it was a memory she would treasure. She had been among those stars, if just for a moment, and it had been peaceful.  
  
She sat up and looked at herself. Her clothes were completely soaked through with blood. Her ponytail was a matted mess that hung heavily against her head. When she moved she could hear a squishing noise from her clothes because there was so much of the crimson liquid.  


"This is disgusting, even for me." Ayame said with a grimace. She sat up slowly, moving her limbs cautiously, readjusting to the feel.  
  
She suddenly reached up into her hair and felt around. She pulled and pushed at the knots, working at the ribbon that held her hair until it gave way. From deep within the mass of her hair fell the cherry wood comb. Ayame held it up and inspected it carefully, finding that no harm had come to it.  
  
"I plunge into waterfalls, fall over cliffs, and still it takes no damage. I guess I broke its fall." Ayame said wondrously, staring in amazement at the little comb.  
  
Ayame then scanned the area and only saw a few items she had been carrying with her. Her swords were no where to be seen, and as much as Ayame treasured the weapons she knew Lord Godha would gladly give her new ones. She only bothered to pick up her grappling hook and started walking, not exactly sure which way to go. After a few feet she decided she had better head up, and for the next few minuets Ayame used her grappling hook to pull herself higher and higher up the mountains side. She finally got to an area that lead to the main path and she quickly got on it, deciding she might as well just walk around until she found Rikimaru.  
  
Rikimaru moved automatically, all his thoughts now concentrated on just getting home. He felt no emotion, and didn't even care about the herbs he carried. All he wanted now was that insurmountable peace that he would attain on this mountain. He walked along the mountain path quickly, still ready for any demon attack. It was funny, for he suddenly felt Ayame's ki in the distance. The stars were playing with him that night. He could swear that her ki was shining just ahead on the mountain path, heading towards him, ready to greet him with open arms. He grimaced, trying to shake the illusion from his head, and continued forward.  
  
Ayame quickened to a run as she felt Rikimaru's. She turned a corner on the mountain path and suddenly he came into view. His moving figure was tense and rigid, and he did not seem at all like the Rikimaru she had kissed that sweet night behind the waterfall. He was emotionless and blank, and felt utterly foreign to her.  
  
She shook her head and ran up to him none the less, calling out his name over and over. He stopped in mid step as he first took sight of her. Finally emotion came into his face; utter shock, and he watched her in disbelief. Ayame ran up to him and encircled his waist with her arms, holing onto him tightly. He did not embrace her back.  
  
"Rikimaru, it's okay, I'm alive. I'm alive Rikimaru, it's all right." She repeated over and over, trying to elicit a response from him. She looked up into his eyes, his black velvet eyes, and suddenly she saw a light return to them.  
  
"Ayame," he whispered, his voice thick and heavy. He wrapped his arms around her and they held each other tightly, as if this way they would never be separated again. For the first time Ayame could ever remember, she quietly started to cry. At first it was just a few sniffles, but soon hot tears trailed down her cheeks, one after the other. She buried her head against Rikimaru's neck, her tears tickling his skin. The same happy tears also swam in Rikimaru's eyes, though he closed them tightly in attempt to keep them from falling, one escaped and trickled down his cheek.  
  
Ayame pulled back and tilted her head up. Rikimaru brought his lips down and met hers. Both Ayame's sweet taste and her bitter tears intermingled in with the kiss, making a perfect balance. Rikimaru kissed away the remnants of her tears, then deepened the kiss and gently explored the crevices beyond her lips. Ayame slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked lovingly into Rikimaru's eyes.  
  
"Rikimaru, I...|"  
  
"Shh Ayame, I know."  
  
The sun slowly rose over the side of Mt. Shiba. It shone down on the interlocked figures of Ayame and Rikimaru, tracing their outlines with sunlight. They made for a rather heavenly sight. As they walked away from the mountain Ayame gently held onto Rikimaru with one hand, and in the other she gently clutched the cherry wood comb.  
  
  


  


Author's note: Finally, the end to a very long chapter! Did you all think I would really kill Ayame off? Please! Oh, and if there are any anime fans here, specifically Gundam Wing fans, you'll have noticed that I modeled death after Duo Maxwell (I just love him so). Bonus karma to you if you picked up on that one! Chapter seven will be up very soon so keep checking back. Oh, and a shout out to the cool chick who e-mailed me (you know who you are) and was the reason I sat down and finished this chapter all in one night! ^_~ 

  


Oh, and thank you very much to Firegirl for the suggestion about the lightfoot scrolls. Those things are really fun to use in the game ( Thanks again both to her and Chibi-shadowdragon and jam (and thanx for coming back and reviewing again jam!) who keep cheering me on. Did I mention terrire and Jun, and oh Godzilla! Thank you thank you kisses. Oh and your welcome Chibi- shadowdragon for destroying your boredom. Don't worry, I understand, I have to destroy my boredom by writing, so I guess we all win in this case ^_~


	7. The Right to Dream

A/N: (Kay, I'll level with you, this chapter is purely fluff. For the action fans, feel free to move right along to the next chapter. You won't be missing anything.)

With one last attack Ayame's two swords slashed at her opponent, sending him flying backwards. He collapsed against the ground, whispering something in his own language. Ayame didn't understand the words, but had a feeling that it was a cry to his god.  
  
"You won't met him, where you're going." She said with a laugh, leaning towards the figure collapsed on the deck of the ship. She used his baggy fisherman's pants to clean her swords and then sheathed them, turned away from the dying man and breathed in the sea air.  
  
"Been a long time since I've seen the ocean." Ayame commented to herself, staring over the railing of the ship. She watched in awe as the waves crashed against the shore, ran along the sand and then at the last moment retreated back into the sea. The pattern was mesmerizing.  
  
"Is this going to become a habit on our missions, Ayame?" Rikimaru asked as he approached her from behind. Ayame giggled, remembering how angry Rikimaru had been when he caught her watching the snow falling at Bizenya's estate. She shook her head.  
  
"Oh Rikimaru, we both know you've already killed every single guard in this place, haven't you?" Ayame asked, well knowing her methodical partner. He made as if to yell at her but suddenly grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Yes, because if I don't then someone might come up and disturb you." he said with a smile, walking over towards her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes peacefully. "We have some time before the others get here." He commented. Ayame rested her head on his neck.  
  
"How many are coming?' she asked. Rikimaru thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure. Just enough so that we can carry out the important supplies." Rikimaru said. There was no better justice to the ninja's than killing off an enemy and then taking their finest equipment.  
  
"So we have free time, hmm?" she asked, a coy smile playing on her lips. With Rikimaru still holding her, she suddenly leaned back and fell over the railing of the ship. The two crashed into the water and came up laughing.  
  
"Are you crazy, Ayame?" Rikimaru asked, though he had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Yes." She said simply, then began splashing him. Rikimaru quickly joined in and the two splashed each other until they both nearly drowned. Ayame swam away and Rikimaru chased her, catching her quickly and then grabbed her. Somehow still managing to float in the water, the two embraced in a long kiss. Ayame pulled away, smiling, and they returned to the shore, laying upon the sand with their arms wrapped around each other. Ayame let out a long content sigh.  
  
"Moments like these..." she said, not knowing how or really feeling like she had to finish the sentiment.  
  
"I know." Rikimaru whispered, kissing her on top of her head. They both stared up into the night, watching the stars shining down upon them.  
  
"Have you ever wanted to be up there with the stars, Rikimaru?" Ayame suddenly asked, smiling brightly with childish hopes. Rikimaru saddened at her question.  
  
"I have never truly allowed myself to have such dreams." He said, looking at Ayame longingly. She gently nuzzled his neck.  
  
"We all have the right to dream, Rikimaru." She whispered. "Sometimes you just have to forget everything else. We're not ninja's right now, we don't have responsibilities, and we don't have the fate of the world on our shoulders. We're just Ayame and Rikimaru." She said with conviction. He smiled at her and gave her a deep sweet kiss, causing her to whimper a little. When he finally pulled away she was dizzy.  
  
She cuddled up to him and slowly removed the comb from her hair. She admired it for a moment, her fingers lovingly tracing the artwork. She showed it to Rikimaru.  
  
"You know what I really wish? That we were these two dragons, Rikimaru. That we could just fly away together and leave everything else behind." She said with such desire in her voice.  
  
"Where would you like to fly?" Rikimaru asked gently. Ayame thought for a moment.  
  
"Just up into the heavens. Maybe even with the stars. I don't know, as long as I was a dragon and with you it wouldn't matter." She said wistfully.  
  
Ayame never told Rikimaru that she had in fact been with the stars when she died. She also did not relay the message that death had given her to tell Rikimaru. She decided it was best not to worry him. She smiled, her eyes hiding her secrets, and watched as Rikimaru studied the comb.  
  
"I would like that, Ayame." He whispered, turning to face her, his cheek now resting upon the warm sand. They watched each other steadily.  
  
"Your changing, Rikimaru." Ayame said after a few minuets. He looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"In what way?" he asked curiously. Ayame giggled.  
  
"If I had asked the old Rikimaru if he would like to be a dragon and fly into the heavens I'm pretty sure he would have told me I was foolish." She said.  
  
"Yes, you're right about that one." Rikimaru said. They both laughed for a moment, but when they quieted a heavy silence fell upon them. Rikimaru's eyes darkened, as if he were recalling events that were best left unmentioned.  
  
"When I think of our last mission, Ayame," he couldn't finish his sentence, and instead shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, as if willing the memories away.  
  
"I know Rikimaru, it's all right." She said, trying to comfort him. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck gently.  
  
"You almost died." He whispered, the memories still painful. Though he never did question how she had lived, he had always figured that the resurrection leaf had saved her just in time.  
  
"Forget all that. That was when we were ninja's. We're not ninja's right now, remember?" she said, her voice desperate and heavy, and suddenly she kissed Rikimaru deeply, clinging onto him as if this were a moment they could not afford to lose.  
  
Their hands explored each other in the darkness of the night. Ayame had never felt so much love in just one moment. She tried to convey her emotions through her touches, making them gentle one moment and lovingly demanding the next.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Ayame." Rikimaru whispered, his hands trailing over her cheeks. She leaned towards his touch.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Rikimaru." She whispered back.  
  
The black velvet sky hung over them protectively as they kissed.


	8. Edge of an Impure Blade, When the Moon B...

If any of the ninja's noticed that Rikimaru and Ayame approached them hastily, brushing sand from their hair and quickly straightening their clothes, they did not speak of it. Instead the group joined them, looking over the ships and buildings with calculating stares. It was a night of work, though as simple as moving crates and supplies, none of the ninja's were thrilled about it.  
  
"I take it you two have already handled the guards?" one ninja questioned. Rikimaru nodded.  
  
"The great Rikimaru and Ayame leave not a single guard standing, allowing us to do the grunt work in peace. Why they don't build a shrine in your honor is beyond me." A younger ninja said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He then vaulted onto a rooftop before the older ninja's could reprimand him. With this action the ninja's stirred, laughed, and got to work. Rikimaru and Ayame started off to join in the labor when a senior ninja, Bano, came running over the bridge and towards the group. His face was red and streaked with sweat.  
  
"Lord Godha's northern castle has been attacked! Onikage and his ninja army took it over in a matter of hours!" he cried, falling to his knees. Ayame rushed over to him and held him up gently.  
  
"This all happened tonight?' she asked in disbelief. Bano nodded wearily.  
  
"Kiku and Lord Godha are safe in his southern estate. The people who were at the northern castle were his ambassadors and the clan members who lived in the small town surrounding the castle. None were spared." He said grimly. By then the other ninja's had gathered around them and listened solemnly to the man's words.  
  
"Who does Lord Godha want to be sent out?" Rikimaru asked.  
  
"Despite all the ninja's at the castle they were still defeated. He said we can't afford a frontal attack, so it must be in secret. He only trusts you and Ayame to go." Bano said, slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"Lets go, 'Maru." Ayame said, determined to get even with Onikage. Rikimaru nodded and the two headed off before the group could react.  
  
"If they don't stop things now, this will be the beginning of a war. A war we will lose." Bano whispered, watching as Rikimaru and Ayame flew over the bridge.  
  
Time stretched, slowed, speed, and at some points, stopped. Ayame experienced all these as she raced towards Lord Godha's northern estate. The light foot scroll coursed through her body. She was no more than a whirlwind in the night, and Rikimaru flew right along side her. Suddenly the castle walls were not simply foreboding images in the distance, but quite real obstacles just before them.  
  
"There are two ways in which to enter the main tower. One is from an underground entrance down the river. The other is by using the rooftops to get to the topmost balcony." Rikimaru explained calmly as they eyed the gate.  
  
"There are three ways Rikimaru. I'm going in through the front door." She said casually.  
  
Rikimaru stared at her evilly. "This is no time for your jokes, Ayame." He said, full flung into his serious demeanor. Ayame suddenly grinned and pulled out her swords menacingly.  
  
"Whose joking Rikimaru? Tonight, I'm after Onikage's head." She growled, and catapulted herself onto the top of the gate.  
  
"I'm taking the rooftops. And 'Maru, even if you do find him first, don't you dare start without me." She warned before disappearing. The ninja sat in silence for a moment as he contemplated the actions of his dear love.  
  
"I picked one obstinate woman." He finally sighed to himself, and headed off towards the river, unhappily awaiting a very cold swim.  
  
Ayame ran blissfully, enjoying the freedom the expansive rooftops offered her. The gray tiles blurred underneath her feet as the dark sky surrounded her tiny figure. It was a beautiful night, one perfect for revenge.  
  
"I am the light upon your metal. I am the faith guided stars upon your path ." She sang to herself.  
  
Ayame let the words roll from her tong. She randomly choose her words from the air, creating a poem dedicated to the beauty of the night. She hummed a few notes together, weaving together a hypnotic melody.  
  
As she approached her first opponent, a guardsman on the bridge beneath her, she let the remaining effects of the lightfoot scroll speed her so that she quite literally appeared in front of him.  
  
"I am the edge of an impure blade." She whispered as she swung her twin swords.  
  
The resonance of the strike added to the music of her poetry. Ayame jumped and continued her humming as the man behind her fell. She scaled the castle wall easily.  
  
Meanwhile, Rikimaru was swimming silently in the flowing waters of the river, his head just barely peaking above the surface. Only he and a few other trusted ninja's of Lord Godha knew about this secret entry to castle's main tower. Rikimaru could only hope that the enemy had not yet learned of it.  
  
As he pulled himself up from the river he noticed that there were definite ki signatures coming from inside the cavernous entrance. He cursed to himself, wondering how it was that the enemy could have found it so quickly. He pulled himself slowly onto the rocky edge between the cavern and the river, hoping that the water dripping from his clothing would not be loud enough to alert the enemy.  
  
"I am the forger who has no sight." Ayame muttered as she closer her eyes and opened up her senses. She felt only one guard of the rooftops, with the rest of her path being a straight ascendance. Only Onikage could be so bold as to have such minimal security.  
  
Ayame eyed the rooftops strategically. Even if it was mad, she wanted to full on fight this very last guard. She needed at least one good warm up fight before she faced Onikage.  
  
The guardsman on the rooftop was actually a woman. Her cheeks were painted in wicked colors, creating a graphic cat image on her features. Her weapons were huge claws of steel that attached to her arms. With each movement the wind sounded against them, making it very easy for Ayame to track her.  
  
"I am the boulder." A singsong voice floated on the wind, gently reaching the woman's ears.  
  
Rikimaru pulled his sword from a guardsman that had been rather difficult to kill. He cursed, knowing that he had now definitely fallen behind Ayame. He truly hadn't been expecting Onikage's guards to have discovered this entrance. It weighed heavily upon his mind, as if everything taking place that night was a puzzle he could not grasp. He shook his head and hurried down the tunnel, hoping the chill in his bones was nothing more than battle tension.  
  
"I am the river." The voice now called from further ahead on the roofs.  
  
The guard followed the voice, as if drawn by the words. She walked fluidly, simultaneously on alert and attracted to the beautiful notes. Ayame jumped out and struck, suddenly causing swords and claws to fly. Flashes of metal lit the night before all went still.  
  
"I am the dragon that has come for his head." Ayame whispered as the woman fell to the ground. She wiped a trail of blood from her cheek; a slash from the claws that she could not avoid. She shot her grappling hook to the topmost rooftop and swam through the air.  
  
Rikimaru could only pray that his disguising scroll would hold out until he reached the top of the tower. He felt his skin itch as the scrolls power danced along his body, creating the image of the guardsman he had just killed. He was about to ascend up the third flight of stairs when suddenly he got a deadly foreboding from one of the sectioned off rooms. He slowly walked over and peaked his head in, and instantly regretted that he did. The entire room was filled with corpses. Every guard that the tower had must have been piled on that floor. The stench was overbearing, and the blood soaked mats were a mortifying crimson. Rikimaru looked away, wondering how each and every one of those men could have been so off guard that they were killed and dragged to that very room.  
  
Ayame pulled herself up, which did not lack effort, for there were spikes sticking out from the topmost roof. When she was finally on top of the edge she rolled into the downward slope of the spikes and lay there for a minuet, catching her breath. Every spark of energy would be precious that night. She got up grudgingly and looked around, suddenly getting sick of being stealthy. She stood up and inspected the wooden balcony of the top floor. There was no blood or dead bodies, apparently meaning that no one had been guarding this entire open area. Strange.  
  
Ayame easily jumped over the wooden railing between roof and balcony. As she vaguely wondered why Rikimaru was so damn slow, she suddenly saw movement from the corner of her eye. She tightened her grip on her swords and spun to face the stranger.  
  
The full moon illuminated the petite figure of a young girl.  
  
Back at Godha's estate, Bano and his group of ninja's finally returned to their Lord, wanting to stay by his side in the time of chaos. The entire estate was covered with ninja's, some standing plaintively at the gates, others melting into the shadows. Lord Godha was grieving, and had not spoken all day except to send Bano to Ayame and Rikimaru. Hinageshi sat loyally by his side, using her fan to cool her Lord.  
  
For the first time in hours he stirred. "Are you sure my daughter should not stay with me?" he questioned. Hinageshi shook her head.  
  
"It is safer to keep her and you separate, for the time being." Hinageshi reasoned, knowing that everything would fall apart if both of them were to be killed. "She went with Rei to stay with her guards. She is safe, my Lord."  
  
Lord Godha nodded his head wearily and sank back into his silence.  
  
Ayame looked at the girl in disbelief. "Rei?" she questioned.  
  
The girl stood motionless, the moon shining upon her raven hair. The makeup she wore created an unearthly effect, making her skin seem translucent. Her lips were pure scarlet, a scarlet that frighteningly reminded Ayame of blood.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ayame asked, her arms dropping to her sides as she approached the girl.  
  
Rei smiled in response.

Part 2 

When the Moon Betrays  


  


The disguised figure of Rikimaru gazed up the final ascending stairs. A fierce energy coursed through him as he unsheathed his sword and felt the scroll slowly lose its power. Near the balcony and with no guardsman in sight, he let the disguise vanish and reveal his true form. Emerging onto the balcony and looking over the polished wood, completely bare of any blood or sign of fighting, he quickly spotted Ayame's figure in the moonlight.  
  
She stood facing the moon, oblivious to his presence. Her swords were not even out and her stance was completely off. There was something, something powerfully feminine in her stance. It reminded Rikimaru of the way the geishas held themselves, so dainty and desirable. He approached her slowly, his intrigue and anger battling within him.  
  
"This is too much Ayame. To not even have your swords out, are you asking for death?" he questioned, though he was still studying her closely. Ayame let out a long sigh and turned around, a sudden heaviness to her movements.  
  
"I fought Onikage and have killed him. It's over Rikimaru, it's over." She whispered, her voice weary yet elated. A smile graced her features, more beautiful than he had ever seen.  
  
"Already? He is truly defeated?" Rikimaru asked, purely astonished.  
  
Ayame nodded happily. "Come here Rikimaru." She beckoned. Rikimaru followed dutifully, suddenly taking delight in being submissive. He held Ayame in his arms and breathed in her scent, which was oddly unfamiliar yet intoxicating.  
  
"I am so happy now, Rikimaru." Ayame said, tracing her hand along his neck and chest.  
  
"I am as well." Rikimaru said, a sweat forming on his brow. Ayame glanced behind her at the full moon.  
  
"I love the moon, Rikimaru. Have you ever desired all the power in the world, so you could be as mighty and vital as the moon's presence?" she questioned, something desperate in her voice. Rikimaru was startled.  
  
"I though you desired to be among the stars in the heavens." He stated.  
  
"No!" she suddenly objected. "It is the moon Rikimaru. I would do anything to have that type of grace and power. Anything. But I feel it now, when I am here with you. I feel my own power and control flowing along with yours. Together, we could become more powerful than all that lie in the heavens." She said, her hands slowly tracing lower and lower.  
  
"I have never heard of these desires of yours, Ayame." Rikimaru said, though he was quite distracted by Ayame's movements as he spoke.  
  
"My desires are many, Rikimaru. Many." She whispered, then drew him in for a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, unlike the tender kisses he was so used to. It was a pleasurable and terrible feeling.  
  
"Ayame." Rikimaru gasped, pulling away. Not knowing how to explain his sudden hesitation, he quickly voiced what he had noticed earlier. "Where is your comb?" he asked, unsure of what else to say.  
  
Ayame stared at him for a moment, and Rikimaru could swear it seemed like she did not even know what he was questioning. She then laughed slightly and looked away. "It was lost when I was fighting Onikage." She whispered, the pulled him in for another kiss before he could question her further.  
  
Unbeknownst to Rikimaru, this statement was quite untrue. The cherry wood comb was indeed very close to the two, not lost at all, but still with the original owner. Now tangled in mats of brown hair, the comb was sectioned between the hard bodies of the wooden spikes and the blank mind of Ayame.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, filled with unshed tears.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why are you here? Do you have a wish for cessation?" Ayame snapped at Rei angrily. She forced down the urge to beat some sense into the younger girl.  
  
"I am supposed to be here." Rei responded calmly.  
  
The girl turned her back to Ayame and gazed at the moon.  
  
Ayame all but growled at the girl's mysterious actions. She moved to Rei's side and briefly accompanied her in moon gazing, but found no comfort in the hanging sphere. The moon was full, as it uncannily was whenever Ayame had a battle with Onikage. The coincidence had all but destroyed Ayame's admiration of the moon.  
  
"Do you enjoy the moon, Ayame?" Rei asked, as if she had learned of Ayame's answer through her thoughts, but wished to hear them spoken.  
  
"The stars guide me." Ayame answered, though she was suddenly reminded that the stars symbolized both death and rebirth to her. She felt a chill wind blow at her, seemingly trying to push her away from Rei.  
  
"If your loyalties were different, Ayame, it would not have to be this way."  
  
Suddenly the night air filled with a strange sparkle. Through the haze Ayame could see Rei's pale hand in front of her face, open and exuding an ivory mist. All at once Ayame could not breathe, and her blessed swords were dropped as her hands grasped her throat. The haze passed quickly, for the strange wind carried it away, not one sparkle of it traveling near Rei. The girl smiled as Ayame dropped to her knees.  
  
"What is this?" Ayame choked. 

Rei smirked. "It is your downfall, Ayame. Though you are tough, you are trusting as well. Hopefully you'll know better in your next life." 

Rei bent down so that she was eye level with Ayame. "But for now you'll just have pleasant dreams. That was a mixture of the finest sleeping powder in the world, laced with a special herb that gives absolute paralysis. But you know, the herb I used was actually from an extremely rare flower. When this flower is given to an ailing person they are alleviated from their suffering, yet it can also be the factor that caused the suffering. And when it is mixed with something more potent that itself, its toxicity lessens and it causes paralysis. Rather intriguing, is it not?"  
  
Ayame could feel her stomach plummeting.  
  
"You.mean..."  
  
"Oh Ayame, you are so quick. Yes, the mixture is really all thanks to you and Rikimaru. You survived the summits of Mt. Shiba only to aid in your own death."  
  
Ayame stared up at her hatefully, no longer able to feel her legs or arms. "You've only gotten so far because Hinageshi taught you so well. Without her teachings you are nothing." Ayame spat. Marring her beauty, Rei's face contorted with rage.  
  
"I excelled Hinageshi in every way possible." She screamed, then pulled something from her sleeve. A small scroll appeared from the depths of the kimono; white paper, red bordered, and with black writing that Ayame was unable to recognize. Rei smiled bitterly.  
  
"You will be the first to regret my transgression."  
  
The edge of Ayame's vision turned to black, leaving her eyes to focus on the red of the scroll.  
  
_It's blood_, she thought numbly as she fell into nothingness.  
  
Present  
  
Ayame scowled as she remembered what had happened, her anger mixing with her tears. Amazingly, she still had power over the muscles in her face, but her control began and ended there. She had no idea what she was to do. If Onikage were to find and attack her now she wouldn't even be able to wiggle a finger at him. Rei' smirking face plagued her thoughts.  
  
"That stupid little..."  
  
On the balcony, Rikimaru had reached the far railing, no longer able to back away from the quickly pursuing Ayame.  
  
"Rikimaru." The Ayame on the balcony whispered, her voice sultry. "Come and take me now, for this is a moment to celebrate. This is a moment we must remember." She whispered into his ear. Rikimaru looked unsure, but he made no move to stop her.  
  
"You are acting quite unusual." He said.  
  
She grinned a feral grin and pushed him backwards. Normally, master ninja Rikimaru would not have fallen backwards with a pathetically loud thump because of one push, but this was a very special case indeed. He looked up as Ayame lowered herself on top of him, something all too anxious in her movements.  
  
"What?" Ayame on the roof thought, confused. She suddenly began to pick up on two familiar kis, which were becoming very close to one another.  
  
One was definitely Rikimaru, and there was a terrible conflict present in his ki. The other ki actually seemed to be mimicking her own, but.it was off by miles.  
  
"It couldn't be." Ayame whispered.   
  
"Rikimaru." The other Ayame whispered. "Rikimaru."  
  
"Rikimaru!" Ayame thought, her mental voice screaming.  
  
White, black, and red flashed through her mind.  
  
"Ayame?" Rikimaru questioned, suddenly feeling as if Ayame were in two places at once.  
  
"I am here Rikimaru. Take me." The other Ayame said.  
  
Ayame struggled violently, though no motion came to her body. "Stop you fool! It's a disguising scroll! Can't you tell?"  
  
Rikimaru was breathing unevenly. The Ayame on top of him seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"No." Ayame thought. "She can not have him. Rikimaru is mine." She had never before been so helpless. She would rather be fighting Onikage to the death than to lie there on the roof, unable to do a thing as Rikimaru made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
Ayame looked up at the stars, tears filling her eyes again and making the shining lights blur. Two large drops slowly fell down her cheeks, tickling her skin. Her eyesight no longer swimming, she suddenly saw the stars clearer than she had ever before, and then, she saw past them. No longer was there darkness, no longer could she feel the corrupted kis, no longer was she helpless. She saw brown hair, brown eyes, and a healers white kimono with red obi. A memory filled Ayame's mind, and Hinageshi's soft voice traveled to her.  
  
"Ayame!" Hinageshi had once scolded her. "Maybe if you weren't so rash you wouldn't have to come to me all the time." the woman sagely advised as she wrapped Ayame's sprained ankle. Ayame made a face.  
  
"Well what else am I supposed to do? Besides, I can't help it if I get hurt every once and awhile."  
  
"Oh Ayame." Hinageshi had sighed. "Your enemies will only take advantage of your rash, clumsy aggressiveness. You must learn to turn your true energy inward."  
  
Her words had carried such wisdom that Ayame did not disagree.  
  
The memory of Hinageshi stuck with her, smiling at Ayame from the heavens.  
  
"So what is the answer, Ayame?" Hinageshi questioned, provoking the girl to think. "What shall you do now that your body has failed you?"  
  
Ayame thought for a moment, and then the answer became so clear the her that she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it earlier.  
  
"Ki."  
  
Rikimaru jerked. "What did you say?" he asked, pushing Ayame off of him for a moment. She looked at him angrily.  
  
"I didn't say anything." She snapped. "Kiss me."  
  
"No! I heard you speak!"  
  
"Rikimaru."  
  
"There! Do you not hear it?" he questioned.  
  
"Rikimaru," the voice cried again, now haunting. "Wake up!"  
  
The world exploded in white light. Everything was beautiful pristine nothingness. Rikimaru reached out, losing feeling in his body but gaining the freedom of his spiritual self. Ayame, as familiar to Rikimaru as his own ki, quickly flew to his side.  
  
"Ayame," Rikimaru began, and suddenly realized she had not been with him this entire time. "Ayame, where have you been?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm always with you. You just need to pay more attention."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"It's all right Rikimaru. Come here and you'll understand everything."  
  
The two moved towards the center of their little world, were all the warmth and light seemed to radiate. At first there seemed to be something holding them back, but together, they pushed their way forward. A great heat spread over both of them, but subsided just as quickly and left the two breathless and happy. Ayame could hardly tell where her spiritual self ended and where Rikimaru began.  
  
Rikimaru had never been so joyful. "Is this?"  
  
"Yes." Ayame whispered.

  


Part 3 

Enlightenment of the blind

  
  


Ayame could feel Rikimaru's ecstasy course through her.  
  
"Enlightenment! We have reached enlightenment!"  
  
"Yes Rikimaru. We have reached enlightenment." Ayame said calmly. "And now that we are on a higher spiritual plane, maybe you'll be smart enough to distinguish me from some low-class tramp."  
  
Rikimaru was thrilled. Even in a nirvana-like state Ayame had an attitude.  
  
"Rei used a disguise scroll and copied my appearance and ki. You nearly slept with her, baka!" she admonished.  
  
Rikimaru was pained. "I am so sorry."  
  
"I know." she responded. "I know. Lets go back and fix things, then we'll be able to enjoy this."  
  
The world of white light slowly dissolved, leaving them to fall back into the blood soaked bedlam that was their reality. But as Ayame sat up, eyeing the rooftop and sky with different eyes, she knew she could understand everything now.  
  
Rikimaru pushed Rei off of him.  
  
"You will not fool me any longer." He hissed. The real Ayame jumped onto the balcony and strutted right up to Rei, picking her up by her kimono and lifting her up.  
  
"What exactly did you think you were doing, huh?" she asked angrily. Rei's eyes were as large as the haunting moon.  
  
"But how?" she stuttered.  
  
Ayame smirked. "Scroll's and tricks can't compare with a ki bond. You're out of you league." And with that she tossed Rei across the balcony.  
  
"What are we to do with her?" Rikimaru questioned, looking over the girl distastefully.  
  
"I dunno." Ayame said.  
  
Rei looked at the pair, water swimming in her eyes. Her blood lips trembled. She folded up her knees beneath her and placed her head on the cool wood of the balcony.  
  
"Please forgive me! Master Rikimaru, Mistress Ayame, I beg of you, punish me in any way you see fit. I am deserving of the most severe of disciplines. Please. Please punish me." She cried hysterically.  
  
Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Well this is one interesting mood swing." She said dryly.  
  
Rei looked up, tears splashing down her cheeks and ruining her makeup. "It was Onikage!" she insisted. "He tempted me with promises of power and used me in order to hurt you. I am so very sorry! I was blinded by his wickedness and tempted by greed. I only wanted the power he offered me. I never wanted to hurt either of you. Only now do I see the error of my ways. You have taken me from his trance. Thank you, thank you!" she cried, then bowed her head once more.  
  
Rikimaru shook his head. "I do not trust her. It is too convenient to blame everything on Onikage." He commented.  
  
Ayame smiled at him, admiring the furrow of his brow and the kawaii look he got when he was thinking very hard. She looked back at Rei, and quite suddenly, she didn't feel angry anymore. She had reached enlightenment, the love of her life was right there with her, and nothing else in the world could ever matter as much. Rei was just a foolish girl who had strayed from the wise path. Forgiveness suddenly felt much better than hatred.  
  
"It's all right." Ayame whispered. "She is only a young girl. She can not be expected to resist temptation, especially that as great as what Onikage can offer. She may yet be purified." Ayame whispered. Rikimaru watched her admiringly.  
  
A cold laugh broke the peace that had momentarily settled.  
  
"How very kind of you! Foolish little girl, what do you think your forgiveness will get you? You should learn that where sentimentality runs, blood runs as well. And you," he snapped, causing Rei to gasp, "How quick you are to turn on me. Playing the victim suits you too well."  
  
Onikage's voice pierced through each of them. They turned and found him staring at them imperiously. He was perched atop the far balcony, the moon illuminating his figure, yet throwing his face into the shadows.  
  
"But I am a lucky man. Two beautiful women in a river of forgiveness and emotion. How very.desirable." Onikage said, his voice malicious and perverted.  
  
Rikimaru, suddenly feeling a rage that he had never felt before, simply rushed up and tackled Onikage. This move, being totally unexpected, un-calculated, and just plain stupid, caught Onikage off guard. The two men slammed onto the roof top, only being stopped from rolling off by the upward spikes. The girls rushed to the railing and watched, mesmerized.  
  
"Get back Rei." Ayame cried, and pulled Rei back as she tried to get on to the rooftop.  
  
"But I have to help!" she wailed.  
  
"Rikimaru will be fine." Ayame said calmly.  
  
Rei suddenly smiled. "He is not the one I worry about."  
  
Onikage and Rikimaru apparently forgot that they were both masters of the martial arts, for they both rolled across the rooftop, wrestling with all their might. With a sudden burst of strength Rikimaru slammed Onikage down and held him there. Rikimaru reached vainly for his sword, but it had been removed by Rei while she had been fooling him. Remembering his very last scroll, Rikimaru held Onikage down with all his strength and pulled out the small paper, chanting the words that would activate it. It was a powerful scroll, one that would put an end to Onikage's life forever, but it required time to chant it precisely. Rikimaru spoke hurriedly.  
  
Ayame's scream pierced the night, halting his words.  
  
"You traitor!" she wailed, putting a hand to her back where a long dagger was now imbedded. Rei laughed and forced the dagger in deeper.  
  
"I know." She said, then pushed Ayame over the railing. Rei followed, her feet pounding on the rooftop like a war drum. She picked Ayame up by her shirt and lifted her, just as Ayame had done.  
  
"Do you enjoy being the weaker one Ayame? Do you understand now how it feels?"  
  
She let Ayame go.  
  
Ayame was weightless for a precious second. Rei's kimono flashed by, and suddenly she saw huge spikes in front of her. Her hand connected with something, something blessedly solid, and she grasped it tightly for all her worth. Her body went through a horrible jolt, ending the falling sensation.  
  
To Rei's great disappointment, Ayame had grabbed onto one of the roof spikes, and was now dangling in the night air. Rei leaned over the roof and watched as Ayame swayed with the wind.  
  
"Naughty girl." Rei admonished.  
  
Only a few feet away, Rikimaru stared into the cold eyes of Onikage. Ayame's scream tore at his heart.  
  
"Finish chanting the words, Rikimaru. If not, I will be the death of you." Onikage warned ominously, but then laughed. "Or do you save the girl? How very interesting."  
  
Ayame whimpered as her fingertips slowly went numb. "How could you?" she asked sadly.  
  
"All I want is power. Don't act like you don't know the feeling. You are just as pathetic and weak as I am. You're nothing more than a girl with polished swords." Rei yelled angrily, grabbing Ayame's wrist.  
  
Ayame cried as Rei grasped her wrist and squeezed. A horrible pain shot through her hand as she struggled to keep her fingers locked on the wood. She looked down and saw that even the few large trees below her looked as if they were bonsai.  
  
"Accept your death, Ayame! I have won!" Rei cried, laughing hysterically.  
  
A hand closed around the back of Rei's kimono and flung her from the roof, her cry echoing through the night.  
  
Rikimaru quickly pulled Ayame onto the rooftop, eliciting a whimper of pain from her. She lay on her stomach and gasped, feeling the dagger's presence more than ever. Rikimaru gritted his teeth, wishing he could take the dagger's wound instead.  
  
"Foolish children!" Onikage cried standing on the rooftop victoriously. "Your compassion allows me to live another day!" he cried, then disappeared into the night.  
  
Onikage's words were locked in Rikimaru's mind, because Rikimaru knew deep down that he had just missed his best chance to rid the world of Onikage's evil. But if given the choice again, Rikimaru would have done the same. He grabbed the hilt.  
  
"Close your eyes and think of the stars, Ayame." Rikimaru whispered.  
  
Ayame nodded her head, remembering that blissful feeling of darkness, and Rikimaru pulled the knife from her back and threw it over the rooftop.  


Unknown to the lovers, Rei had not perished.  
  
She lay on the ground, a scroll pulled from her kimono saving her just in time. She called out.  
  
"Master Onikage! Please, please forgive me!"  
  
Onikage materialized at her side.  
  
"You are a traitorous women. You've failed."  
  
"No! I can fix my mistakes!" she cried.  
  
Onikage looked up as something glinted above them.  
  
"There is no helping you now." He whispered, then disappeared.  
  
The dagger sliced through the darkness. Just as Rei looked up it sheathed itself in her chest, striking her heart. Her greed had finally caught up with her. She lay back on the ground, blood trickling from her mouth as she stared with unblinking eyes at the moon.  
  
Rikimaru turned Ayame over carefully and put a bottle of medicine to her lips. She drank it greedily. Immediately the blood stopped flowing from her wound and much of the pain subsided.  
  
Ayame swallowed her sorrow as well, and she gazed up at Rikimaru with held back tears. She trembled. Her hand reached out and he grasped it firmly.  
  
"You shouldn't have."  
  
"Quiet Ayame." Rikimaru said. "For once, do not argue with me."  
  
Ayame lay silent in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Are you enjoying yourself? Are you cursing my name? Are you getting a craving for miso soup?  
  
I wanted a scene where Ayame was singing, and I figured this was the best time to add it in. Though a stealthy ninja probably shouldn't sing, I really wanted to make up lyrics that matched her actions.

  


This arc is coming to a close! Just one more chapter, and maybe an epilogue, but then that's it! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I've put a lot of work into it and its really come a long way.  
  
Time for the thanks: Black Joker and Lady Kieryn, you're both awesome! i don't ave 1, stephanie, Brandon M F, Godzilla, and a special thanks to A Tenchu Fanatic for commenting on the sixth chapter, which is my ultimate favorite and required me to sell my soul to my muses to write it. No but seriously, I nearly went insane from lack of sleep while writing that chapter. It was really really really really fun. And Wo Milu Lee, my personal little inspiration and everlasting sexual fantasy, you know I love you very much! Kisses! 


	9. A Worlds Collapse

A guard was waiting for Ayame and Rikimaru as they approached the castle.  
  
"Follow me." He commanded.  
  
The pair exchanged a glance, but followed the guard anyway, being too tired to argue. They knew of the man vaguely; his name was Wo Milu Lee, and he lead the fifth unit of Lord Godha's army. The usually calm and cheerful man was uncharacteristically serious.  
  
He lead them to a bare room and slid the door closed hastily. He all but collapsed on the bamboo mats. "Much has happened in your absence." He said with a heavy sigh. "Princess Kiku is gone."  
  
Ayame blinked. "What?"  
  
"She has been kidnaped by Onikage. A ransom note has just been found. Here." He said, handing her a crumpled sheet of paper.  
  
Ayame took the paper, her fingers shaking as she opened it carefully and read aloud. "I have captured the princess with the help of one of your own. If you wish to see the girl again, deliver to me the heads of Ayame and Rikimaru before sunrise. With utmost sincerity, Onikage."  
  
She put the paper down and stared at the floor, speechless.  
  
"That...that." Rikimaru spat, shaking with fury.  
  
Wo Milu Lee nodded. "I know. By one of your own, we think that it was one of the healers who betrayed us, her name being..."  
  
"Rei." Ayame finished for him. "It was Rei, but she is now dead."  
  
"I see. Hinageshi was the first to suspect. She has not spoken for the past hour and will see no one. And Lord Godha, he is even worse."  
  
Rikimaru started to get up. "We should go to him and report what has happened."  
  
"No!" Wo Milu Lee shouted, grabbing Rikimaru's shirt. "You cannot go to see Lord Godha."  
  
"But why not?" Rikimaru asked as Wo Milu Lee forced him to sit back down.  
  
"You both know how Lord Godha feels about Princess Kiku. He would sacrifice anything to keep his daughter safe. And as of now, with the betrayal, the murders at his estate, and Kiku's kidnapping, Lord Godha is not of stable mind. I am afraid he might be desperate enough to give Onikage what he desires." Wo Milu Lee said.  
  
Ayame and Rikimaru were startled. "Do you truly believe he would?" Rikimaru questioned  
  
Wo Milu Lee nodded. "You must not see him. I am afraid for my Lord's actions."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Well, for sometime now Lord Godha's army has been searching for Onikage's hideout. Two nights ago I and my unit finally discovered it. It is located west of here, hidden in the depths of an old forest. It is horrible. His castle is enormous, and from what we could tell, there seems to be an active volcano underneath it. We had barely stepped onto its perimeter when we were discovered and attacked. Onikage himself was among them. He stopped his men and ordered that they let us go. He said we would be of use. But plenty of my own men were allowed to be slaughtered before he gave this decree. It was a warning, I guess." He said bitterly, clenching his fists.  
  
"Why did he let you go?" Ayame asked gently.  
  
"He must have already been planning Princess Kiku's kidnap and ransom. The purpose in allowing me to live was to show Lord Godha where to deliver your heads."  
  
Ayame and Rikimaru took this in silently.  
  
"But," Ayame said hesitantly, "How could he be so sure that Lord Godha would have us killed?"  
  
"He knows our army can not simply charge his castle and fight. The only way for us to win is to go in stealth, and the only ninja's in our army experienced enough to do so are you two. By eliminating you two he eliminates any chance of opposition. He is gambling with Lord Godha's emotions to do the dirty work for him. He must have faith in the extremes my Lord will go to protect his only child and heir."  
  
Ayame gazed at Wo Milu Lee sadly. "Then what are we to do?"  
  
"You are to come with me. I shall lead you to Onikage's castle and to Princess Kiku."  


  


Part 2

Sacrifice of the Boy  


  


"We are approaching." Wo Milu Lee warned. Ayame and Rikimaru nodded curtly as they followed behind.  
  
The trio traveled lightly. Their feet barely graced the foreign soil as they went through scrolls and scrolls of lightfoot spells. The moon was large and full, looming over them as they made their way. Ayame would have preferred the sun to the haunting image of Onikage's moon, but sunrise was a mark of doom.  
  
"Do you see the oncoming hill?" Wo Milu Lee asked. "It appears to be small from here, but as we get closer you will discover its enormity."  
  
Wo Milu Lee was quite right. The dark mass was a horrendously colossal fortress that towered over all that was around it. Even the trees were dwarfed by its magnitude. And Wo Milu Lee was correct in another way; at its foundation was an active volcano.  
  
"How very charming," Ayame muttered as the trio looked up the steps that let to the castle entrance.  
  
"Thank you for guiding us, Wo Milu Lee. We must depart here." Rikimaru said.  
  
"Wait!" Wo Milu Lee cried. "I must accompany you. Those were my men who were killed because of Onikage, and he is holding my Princess hostage. I have as much a right to fight as you have."  
  
"Fine." Rikimaru answered. "But stay behind us."  
  
The trio entered into the forest that paralleled the ascending stairs. They watched the stairs carefully, and after only two flights they spotted a guard marching its steps. Rikimaru shot out of the forest and beheaded the guard, then returned just as quickly. They continued to ascend, and as the next guard was spotted Rikimaru did the same. It was obvious that he would rather have been alone, void of even Ayame. She frowned, but decided to find it endearing that he wanted to protect her from battle.  
  
As they reached the top of the stairs they beheld a grand bridge, its huge granite columns reaching into the sky. Guards wearing twisted masks and outfitted with both swords and bows were scattered throughout the walkway. The trio did not hesitate.  
  
As Ayame battled she noticed that Wo Milu Lee was actually an excellent fighter. Armed with a long staff, he swung it with grace. She had to admit though, he still seemed to lack the experience that both she and Rikimaru had. She deeply wish that he had not become involved in this bloodshed.  
  
Ayame was finishing off her last opponent when she heard a splash. Turning quickly, she discovered that Wo Milu Lee had been fighting a guard perched on a small rock jutting out of the river running below. Though he had won the fight, he had been thrown into the water. Using a grappling hook, he returned to the bridge as a soaking mess. Wo Milu Lee grinned at them ruefully as water dripped from his black hair and off the tip of his nose.  
  
"A quick bath can't do any harm." He said with a cheeky smile, looking as if he were only a young boy. Ayame returned the smile, but the trio again departed quickly.  
  
The first room of the castle was just as chaotic as the bridge had been. Rikimaru's sword, Ayame's twin swords, and Wo Milu Lee's spear all slashed in deadly rhythm. There was great bloodshed, and their progression was very slow. They did not fall to great harm however, and only Rikimaru was injured with an arrow to his shoulder as he had been fighting three guards at once. He took only a small sip from a medicine bottle before he insisted that they continue.  
  
At the end of the castle entrance were two great doors. They had strange carvings on them, and as Ayame examined them closer, she discovered that they were ancestral beasts. The beasts were carved all over the doors, and some she recognized from the paintings of hell. As Ayame gazed at these beasts she felt something for the first time before a fight; fear.  
  
She swallowed hard and pushed on the doors. They swung open readily, as if welcoming the trio inside. Even more ominous, as soon as they entered the room the doors closed behind them.  
  
"Let us hurry." Rikimaru whispered.  
  
To Ayame's relief, there were no guards in this room. It was bare, save of a few columns and a small flight of stairs that lead to another pair of doors. The trio, sensing each other's unease, walked the span of the room, eyeing its gray walls with suspicion. Wo Milu Lee took the lead, slowly walking up the stairs.  
  
Cold stabbed at Ayame's heart. For an insane moment she closed her eyes. She didn't want to open them..she knew who it was...she didn't want to see...  
  
Onikage stood at the head of the stairs. He smiled imperiously as he raised his hand with his fingers curled in a twisted position that Ayame had never before seen. Just as he did, Wo Milu Lee raised his spear, throwing all his weight into a single forward thrust.  
  
Ayame was a child again. A young, helpless child who could do nothing but watch. She was too far away to do anything as she saw Onikage's hand press into Wo Milu Lee's chest. She was too frightened to cry out when Wo Milu Lee continued to go forward, plunging his spear into Onikage. And she was too wise to think that Wo Milu Lee had won, for that fist had struck a vital spot in Wo Milu Lee's chest, and there was no medicine in the world that could save him now.  
  
Onikage fell, muttering something that Ayame's pounding ears could not discern. Rikimaru and Ayame both rushed to Wo Milu Lee's side. His spear left his hand and remained in Onikage, who disappeared into the hell from which he came. Ayame did not know how she knew, for Onikage had evaded death before, but not this time, he was truly dead. And to her greatest of sorrows, the price had been Wo Milu Lee.  
  
"Have I killed him?" Wo Milu Lee asked, blood pouring from the sides of his mouth.  
  
"Yes you have." Ayame whispered.  
  
"You shall pass one with the greatest nobility." Rikimaru said.  
  
Wo Milu Lee nodded wearily. "Yes. That is good. Please tell my wife, tell Kieryn.I shall love her always."  
  
And those were the last words of Wo Milu Lee.

  


Part Three 

A World's Collapse  


  


Wo Milu Lee's hand slowly dropped from Ayame's grasp.  
  
"We can not leave him here." She whispered heavily.  
  
Rikimaru knew he could not convince her otherwise. The pair quickly carried his body outside and placed him in the river. There was no time for a proper burial.  
  
"May your spirit find its way." Ayame whispered as she watched Wo Milu Lee. He lay on his back and floated down the river as if he were at play. A vision of the boy plagued her thoughts, as over and over again she saw him smile and heard his lilting laugh.  
  
Life is filled with death. Why...why is it always this way?  
  
"...go...Ayame...we really must go."  
  
Rikimaru's words floated to her slowly. She pieced them together and realized his urgency. "I'm sorry. Let's continue." She said, though a part of her continued to watch at that bridge, praying for the safe passage of Wo Milu Lee into his next life.  
  
They returned to the castle, this time ascending the stairs without interruption. They entered another room which contained only an odd uprising in the floor covered by a mammoth stone. Rikimaru stepped forward and with one smooth push the stone fell to the floor. Ayame marveled at his strength in being able to move stones as if they were nothing. A shudder ran through her just then, but she did not know why.  
  
The two jumped into the air and plummeted into darkness. They landed softly, and discovered that the stone had been hiding a series of underground tunnels. From what they could gather there were two distinct paths to take.  
  
"We should stay together." Rikimaru stated.  
  
"Every minuet is precious. We must split up, for Kiku's sake." Ayame whispered, though the words pained her greatly.  
  
Ayame faced him and memorized his every feature. There would never be another man in her life that was as beautiful as Rikimaru. Never.  
  
"Goodbye my love." She whispered. They kissed briefly, but again Ayame felt as if a part of her lingered there, forever in that moment.  
  
"Return safely, Ayame." Rikimaru whispered. The two parted.  
  
Ayame trotted down the right tunnel, feeling weary. Perhaps she was getting old. The thought amused her. She quickened her pace.  
  
She began to wonder about many things. Was Kiku still alive? And if the trio did manage to return, how would they break the news to poor Lady Kieryn? But what worried her most was that she couldn't place the feeling that gnawed at her stomach. Something so raw that it made her ache for the comfort of Rikimaru's arms.  
  
As the tunnel she traveled in took a turn she realized she was crying. She also realized she had killed several guards already. Her mind and her body were two separate entities. Never before had she covered her swords in blood and not been aware of it. It was an enthralling and terrible feeling.  
  
Her grief overcame her as she continued to kill. As she fought with perfect grace she realized she has just reached the pinnacle of her fighting skills. Her body was in top physical condition, and her mind was free with enlightenment. How much farther could she push herself?  
  
She swung and let out a wail. She dodged an arrow and caused her tears to fly. Sorrow was threatening to overtake her, and she did not even know why.  
  
Suddenly Ayame panicked. She had entered hell! The cavernous room she had entered was filled with lava and the horrid smell of burning. Ayame nearly fainted as the heat assailed her. Her body was immediately soaked through with sweat. She grit her teeth, swallowed her sorrow, and pushed on.  
  
Two more guards fell. The smell of burnt flesh rose up. She swiftly walked across a small ledge. Three guards fell. She tossed her hair back and jumped on to a rock jutting out of the lava. She leaped again and made it to a rock wall. Five fell. She grasped onto the burning rock, ignoring her scorched hands and hauled herself onto a ledge. She grabbed the leg of an archer and pulled him down as she rose. This would end soon. She would make it end soon.  
  
Ayame pulled herself up and finally reached a tunnel that lead out of the lava room. The tunnel lead downward, as if into the center of the volcano, but the temperature became cooler with each step. Ayame figured that it must be leading away from the volcano, and more towards the earth beneath the forest.  
  
The tunnel abruptly stopped. Ayame glanced around the room, which was bare save for a large slab of stone that lay across the floor. She gingerly took a step towards it when it suddenly slid into the wall behind it. The opening in the floor gazed at her ominously.  
  
"That's a hell of an invitation." Ayame said blandly.  
  
Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Light.  
  
It only took Ayame four seconds to fall, but many sights and sounds over took her. When she sat up she readily understood why. The room was filled with a harsh green light, emitted from a swirling fissure. She starred at the fissure, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end with the feeling of its immense power. She looked around, noticing that the floor was made with a circling pattern of metal, and four demonic statues stood in each corner.  
  
She approached one of the statues and looked at it carefully. It was twice the size of her in both width and height. The statue was barring its teeth and had a long tong curled around its chin.  
  
"A little much, if you ask me." Ayame muttered.  
  
A cackling sounded from behind her. Ayame turned and noticed the fissure suddenly change direction, and out came a huge form. The form held a sword lined with metal teeth that sparked with power. She forced herself not to gasp. The form was truly hideous.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, no one has ever made it to my lair before. I am rather impressed." The voice boomed out. The creature took floating steps towards Ayame. It was covered in a thick slime and emitted a foul odor.  
  
"Well I am rather impressive." She said, throwing her cockiness into full form in order to hide her disgust. "It's about time you made an appearance, Lord Mei-Oh. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."  
  
"Ahhhhh, but my dear little ninja, I would never miss an opportunity to silence even one pathetic human."  
  
With that his sword raised up, reaching so high that Ayame could barely see its tip. She held all her muscles in perfect stillness. Her entire being was focused on that one sword.  
  
The beginnings of a crack of power tipped her off that it would go right. Ayame seized her legs beneath her and then jumped, rolling off to the left. The lighting bolt of power struck the ground where she had been standing and left a black scorch mark on the floor.  
  
"That all you got?" she questioned as she used her full speed. Being but a blur to the demon lord, she ran behind him and sliced each sword in his back without stopping, and had already reached the safety of the other side of the room by the time he had turned around.  
  
He grinned. "Ahhhhhh,"  
  
"Shut-up!' Ayame shouted.  
  
He laughed even harder. "But you are not the only one gifted with speed."  
  
He disappeared.  
  
Ayame turned only in time to see the white light fly at her. Her word exploded in pain as she let out a scream. The force of the impact threw her several feet away.  
  
She rolled on the ground, gasping. Her sight was blurred and she tasted a metallic copper. Ayame made a fist and weakly pounded it on the ground.  
  
"Just one blast and I'm down." She thought sadly. "Rikimaru, Kiku, I'm so very sorry."  
  
Lord Mei-Oh watched, highly amused, as she tried to get on her knees. With a swift kick he sent her flying another several feet. Ayame slammed against the wall and fell back to the floor.  
  
Ayame secretly thought "Time, I've got to buy time," and said "You rely entirely too much on your sword."  
  
"Really?" Lord Mei-Oh asked caustically.  
  
"Really. You wouldn't be able to beat me without it." She said, slowly feeling her strength return.  
  
"Ahh I am so sorry, but I am not in the mood to prove you wrong." He said, raising his sword up above his head.  
  
Two flashes of light twinkled in the dark of the room. The demon stood for a moment, frozen with his sword still held high. Ayame slowly pulled her swords out of his chest and throat.  
  
"What's the point of having a sword if it takes you so damn long to raise it?" she asked bitterly.  
  
Lord Mei-Oh exploded into green light. Ayame shrieked and covered her eyes, fearing she were to go blind. The green light pulsed and writhed, and slowly was absorbed back into the fissure.  
  
The room went still, absent of the Lord Mei-Oh and the light. Ayame sank back to the ground, allowing her cheek to rest on the warm metal floor. She closed her eyes slowly.   
  
"What a shame I am to die anyway." She thought sadly, feeling the enmity of Mei-Oh's power still weakening her form. From a great distance away she thought she heard a voice calling to her.  
  
"Ayame! Ayame!" The voice was so very familiar. Ayame smiled. It was pleasant.  
  
"Rikimaru, please hurry, Ayame is hurt!"  
  
Ayame felt herself being lifted gently. Something was put to her lips and she gratefully drank the cool liquid. She could feel the life return to her body.  
  
"Ayame, are you all right?" Rikimaru asked. Ayame squinted and vaguely made out his form.  
  
"Ayame, please speak to us!" the high voice of Kiku squealed. Ayame let out a raspy laugh.  
  
"I'm fine, Kiku-chan." Ayame said, sitting up. Kiku launched into her arms.  
  
"Oh Ayame!"  
  
"I am so glad that you are safe." Ayame whispered to the girl. Then looking at Rikimaru, "So glad you are both safe."  
  
Rikimaru looked at her tenderly and then helped her up. They all stood for a moment, staring at one another. Ayame memorized the scene, knowing that it would be a memory to bring her peace in the future.  
  
The tremors were at first unnoticeable. Slowly they rose in intensity. Ayame and Rikimaru looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"What's happening?" Kiku cried out.  
  
"The castle is falling apart. We must go!" Rikimaru ordered, grabbing Kiku and running out of the room with Ayame.  
  
Ayame could hear the successive crashes of each of the four statues behind her. She shuddered at the power of the quakes. Kiku held back her tears as she clung onto Rikimaru's back.  
  
"We're close! There's light up ahead!" Ayame panted.  
  
There was a huge crash, and suddenly the light was gone.  
  
"What happened?" Kiku cried when they abruptly stopped.  
  
"A boulder fell." Ayame said numbly. She grasped onto Kiku's hand as she climbed down from Rikimaru's back. "We will not make it."  
  
Rikimaru turned to her. His gaze was filled with the wisdom that one so young should never know. Ayame was the only woman in the world who could have met his gaze.  
  
A million thoughts, days, and stars passed between them.  
  
Ayame nodded.  
  
Rikimaru handed her his sword and calmly walked over to the boulder. He turned his back to the rock and grasped it, having his knees slightly bent. Ayame remembered how at the beginning of their journey he had tossed aside the boulder blocking their entrance, and she had all the faith that he would now free their exit.  
  
"What's going on?" Kiku questioned. Ayame knelt down.  
  
"Get on my back." She ordered.  
  
Rikimaru released his full strength. For a few moments nothing happened. Slowly, Ayame began to see the rock lifting from the floor.  
  
"Go." He cried, his arms and legs trembling.  
  
Ayame rushed passed him. "Goodbye." She whispered.  
  
Kiku watched in horror as they passed Rikimaru, and terrible realization hit her. He would not be able to save himself. Kiku reached out to his fading figure.  
  
"Rikimaru!"  
  
Ayame raced on, heading towards the light, heading towards the end of her journey.


	10. Author's Note

Hey hey everybody. If you're reading this that means that you've read my entire "White of Snow" arc! That also means that I love you very much and I am forever in your debt! I didn't realize in my last note how many reviewers I missed. Kyra, Crimson Snow, and Pyscho, you're all way awesome. And thanks a bunch Otaku-Chan, the thought of people actually re-reading my stories blows my mind! That's so cool!  
  
Okay, so here's the deal. It took me so long to update because I was writing an epilogue to stick in on the end but it turned out to be so long that I've decided to make it a separate story. So, just hold on for a little bit and you'll find out what happens next to our dearest Ayame. "The Trials of Ayame" will be posted as soon as possible.   
  
Lots of love to u all forever!  
Poppy-Chan 


End file.
